The Haunting
by Sammicakes
Summary: The Darkest Powers just got darker.6 months later,Chloe is being stalked by a ghost who whispers dark secrets in her ears,Simon is...wrong,and a mole is feeding information to the Cabals.When everything that goes wrong gets worse,who lives,and who dies?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Tell me how you guys like it! Oh and I don't own DP... :'(

Hey, if you want to know what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, of course, then follow me (i know, that sounds wierd :D) on Twitter. I'm XsammicakesX heres a "link", **/XsammicakesX** , highlight it w/ your mouse and click "go to...". It shows up on google... so scroll down, and you'll see a Twitter thing, from me speaking to my freind. click on that. i also have a Facebook! I'm Sammi Strasser. fyi. my Facebook picture is from, like, three years old... :D

* * *

We had finally settled in one spot long enough for Derek and I to get some alone time. Granted we were leaving tomorrow but you have to enjoy the little things. Like the fact that I was clean and had fresh, clean clothes. And that I had alone time with my boyfriend. It was still bizarre to think that I had a boyfriend but it was true. Derek was my boyfriend, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved him, although I wasn't quite ready to tell him that. We have only been together for six months now anyways. He would probably think it was weird.

"It's great here isn't it? Lots of trees and open space, all the things a wolf needs to be happy," Derek grumbled.

"Yeah, I really love it here. To bad we have to go tomorrow." We had picked a place in Virginia. Some small Town in the suburbs of D.C.. Leesburg, to be exact. It was a very nice town, full of nice people. "It's all awesome, even the birds look new. I've never even seen a real cardinal before I came here.

"I agree, it is really nice here. I really don't want to leave, by you know we have to."

I sighed, even though I hated it we did have to move. "Yeah, I know we have to keep moving."

Derek's chest grumbled, I realized he was growling. "Derek, why are you growling? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I hate it when your sad. You need to cheer up."

"Your right. Come over here." He then leaned over and swung his arm around me.

I looked up at him. "Derek do you ever feel like we are fully out of danger?"

"Well, hard to say. Sometimes I want that to be, but Chloe the Edison Group could still be out there. And remember there are the Cabal's. They all want us, dead or alive although at this point I think they want us more dead than alive." He said that all with the perfect poker-face although I could see the fear deep in his eyes.

"I guess you're right." I sighed again, and this time instead of telling me to stop, he _made_ me stop. Derek kissed me long and hard. We finally broke away, both panting for breath. I gazed at him and said, "Way to go tiger, or wolfie, in this case, that got me to shut-up." We both grinned at that, even though he did frown at the mention of "wolfie".

We continued walking through the woods behind the Holiday Inn we were staying at. The trees here were untouched by the chainsaws that hacked away at most of the landscape here. I look ed up and I could see so many stars! They were everywhere. It was amazing.

"Derek, look at the stars! There's so many of them! Much more than in New York!"

"I know, it _is_ amazing. Hey, do you what the brightest star is?"

"Um, the North Star . . .?"

"Actually no, though that is a common misconception. The brightest star is actually Sirus, one of Orion's hunting dogs. Canis Major."

"That's really cool! Where'd you get that from?"

"When I was younger I had a fascination with stars."

"Cool, can you tell me more?" Derek told me about red dwarfs, and galaxies, and where you could see the Milky Way from. It was nice to have him relaxed, and to learn something interesting at the same time. He was usually so tense. I could literally feel him relax as time went by. His muscles became less tense and a small smile was on his face as he talked. He looked over at me, and his smile widened. He leaned down, and we kissed long and sweetly

_I love you,_ the thought drifted through my mind before I could stop it. I knew I meant it though. I just wished I could tell him.

We turned around and slowly, ever so slowly we trekked back to the Holiday Inn.


	2. Chapter 2

We finally got back to the hotel, even though I felt like we needed more time. But, we had a curfew, and we had to keep that curfew if we were to be trusted. We went inside and down the hall to our respected rooms. I shared a room with Aunt Lauren and Tori. Derek shared a room with Kit and Simon. It was definitely a tight fit, but we made it work, as best we could anyways. There would always be a problem, but what can you do.

I leaned up onto my tip-toes and kissed Derek good-night. We kissed longer that I thought we would, not that I minded, but my toes were starting to hurt. I broke apart from him, and we were both panting. We smiled at each other and went our separate ways.

"Aunt Lauren?" I whispered as I walked in the door, "are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. And Chloe I need to have a talk with you."

"About what?"

"Well, you and Derek are getting really close, and I th-"

"Whoa, there. We don't need to talk about . . . that. I still remember perfectly what your last conversation entails."

"Well, yes but, Chloe you'll tell me right?" She was being kind of weird about it, but I would.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She sighed in relief, "Okay, lets go to bed," she said. I nodded my head in agreement. I crawled under the sheets and sighed, this time in pleasure. The sheets were refreshingly cool against my flushed skin. It was heaven, and I was leaving it tomorrow. I would be dirty and grimy and wouldn't sleep in a real bed for ages. To say I wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement. I _really_ didn't want to go. But everything was going fuzzy, and I didn't care anymore.

* * *

I was floating, high in the air. I was looking down of my dad's house. I sighed. I really missed my dad. Granted he wasn't around all the time, but he genuinely cared. He was going to spend time with me when I got out of Lyle House, but I never did get out of Lyle House. I escaped from it, but that didn't count, not really. When I did escape, he placed half a million on my head. That was a tear-jerker for me.

"Little girl," a menacing whisper sounded. "Little necromancer girl, look over here," he called. I jerked my head around trying to place where the whisper had come from. How did he know I was a necromancer?

"I'm over here little girl," he cat-called. I turned around to only see a spectral shape. "I have information for you, but do you really want it?"

I was confused. "Of course I want it," I stated.

"Well then you have to tell me more about that little boyfriend of yours, you know the werewolf."

"W-w-w-why d-do you w-w-w-want to k-k-know ab-b-bout Derek?"

"Because I want information, and you want to know _my_ information, info for info, a fair trade I would think."

"W-w-what do y-y-you w-want to k-know?"

"How often does he change?"

"W-w-w-w-why d-do y-y-you w-w-want to k-know th-that?"

"Just because. Now tell me."

God this was stressing me out. It was so bizarre and I didn't know how he could even understand me through my stutter. "O-once ever o-other w-w-week."

"Good, good," he said, though I couldn't remember what we were talking about.

"N-now I w-w-want the information."

"Ah, yes the information, you see I recently heard that the Cabal group is looking for you. I also saw that they were hot on your trail, so you see I would get moving little girl. The indistinct face I saw twisted in a smile that was more like a snarl.

* * *

I woke up. I was drenched in my sweat, and I was freezing. "Aunt Lauren!" I got out of bed and started to shake her. "Aunt Lauren! We have to go! Now!"

"Wha...?" she mumbled.

"Wake up!" I practically screamed. "We have to go _now_! A ghost just came to me in my sleep!" She was fully awake and listening at that point. "It said the Cabal's were looking for us and they are close!"

She got a steely look on her face. "Go wake the boys. I'll pack our things and wake up Tori." I nodded and rushed out to the hallway. I started furiously knocking on their door until Derek answered, with bleary, sleep filled eyes.

"We have to go! The Cabal's have practically found us! A ghost just told me!" Derek's eyes widened in shock, then he rush back into the room and started to shake Kit and Simon awake. I heard him mumble the quick version of what I just said and in a second Kit was up and running.

The Cabal's, they had nearly found us. Thank you ghost! I sent out from my head.

* * *

A/N: Jeez, i think I almost had too much fun writing that last part! Hope I did you guys and KA good!

Hey, if you want to know what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, of course, then follow me (i know, that sounds wierd :D) on Twitter. I'm XsammicakesX heres a "link", **/XsammicakesX ,** highlight it w/ your mouse and click "go to..." It shows up on google... so scroll down, and you'll see a Twitter thing, from me speaking to my freind. click on that. i also have a Facebook! I'm Sammi Strasser. fyi. my Facebook picture is from, like, three years old... :D

~Sammi


	3. Chapter 3

We were all scrambling for Kit's van in about ten minutes. It's amazing how fast one can go from calm to severely panicked in only a few minuets. We were scrambling for the car and our bags were dragging, and we were all freaking out. I kept bumping into Tori on the way to the van, which is only a couple of blocks away. It took all of my will not to shout and scream and rant at how unfair this is. I didn't choose this life, I know it had great benefits, but were they really worth it?

We finally made it to the van, and we shoved all our stuff in and hoped in the seats and started driving.

We had been driving for sometime when the gas was almost out, and we stopped to fill it up. It seemed to take forever. We were almost done when I felt Derek tense. "What is it?" I was really worried. This was just to much to handle in one night.

"I. No it's nothing." He sighed and mumbled something about supernatural senses.

We were about to hop back in the car, Derek and I were in the back, when suddenly Derek shouted, "NO, WA-," but by then we could do nothing. Out of the blue came six different wolves. And, because I heard that wolves weren't around in Leesburg, I knew right away they were werewolves. All of us made a dead sprint for the van, but one got a hold of me and was dragging me backwards. I let out my loudest slasher movie girl scream, in hope to hurt it's ears. Of course, that had no effect on the thing, so I started flailing my body in different directions hoping to phase that beast. All that did was get two more wolves to secure me.

"Derek! Help!" I screamed the only thing that I could think. "Please, please help me. Someone help." I heard Derek growl and I wondered what the other three wolves were doing. I struggles to lift my head up, and I saw that Derek was in his wolf form, fighting the other three. I let me head fall down again, but not after I noticed that the van was gone, along with Tori, Aunt Lauren, Simon, and Kit.

They left us. Why would they leave us. Why? And then I faded to the blackness.

I was floating, again. This time I was floating above Lyle House. I wondered why I was floating over here. All I remember about this place is that it was that I hated it there and that they served horrible food.

"Ah, little tiny girl, you are here because you have made a strong imprint there. A strong enough piont as to where I can transport you in your "dreams". Of course, as you probably realize that these are more than dreams, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the werewolves? I wanted that information."

"Ah, because you didn't ask for specific information, so I picked what I wanted to. You see, little necromancer, with me you have to be very specific with what you want. And, remember information demands a payment. And, it will be different every time," he warned me.

Okay I needed to think things through. I wanted to know where I were being taken, who took me, and if they took Derek. "What's the price this time?" I asked nervously.

"I want a favor one that I can call up at anytime, anyplace no matter what your doing."

I thought about that long and hard. "I don't accept your offer."

"Smart little necromancer. You chose right. For that I give you one freebie. Anything you want o know I can tell you."

Again I was tempted to ask the first question in my head. But I thought this through. "Can this be a rollover thing? Maybe I want to know something in the future. Will that work?" His vague eyes seemed to glitter in the poor lighting.

"Of course." And then I woke up.

I woke in a small room with chains attached to the wall, I couldn't see Derek anywhere. But, then I could only see about three feet around where I was sitting. The wall I was sitting next to was white and bare, only the chains attached to the wall were there. Just hen I noticed a little glint of something in the darkness. It looked like someone had dropped something. I got my foot to nudge it my way and I saw that it was a piece of wire. I picked it up and looked at my cuffs, trying to find a keyhole. I found one and I bended the wire into the shape I wanted it to be so I could pick the lock. Thank God for those boring lessons of escape Kit had taught us.

I undid the lock, and I noticed something in the darkness. I guess my eyes had finally adjusted to the blackness of the room. I crawled towards it, and for some reason the light followed me like a spot-light. There against the wall a skeleton hung. Except it wasn't completely skeletonized, it still had tendons and pieces of flesh still hung form the things body.

I knew what I had to do. I focused really hard and I visualized putting the ghost back in it's corpse. It was sick, but I needed information form whoever took me captive. All the sudden heard a chilling noise come from the skeleton. A guttural snarl."Take down the door, please." I watched it get up and move towards the door. Then it launched its body onto the door. It did that repeatedly until cracks started to form in the door, which was made of wood. "Stop," it stopped. "Pick up that chain over there so you don't have to keep using your body." It obeyed.

Soon thereafter a huge crack formed in the door which became a hoe that I could slip through, I turned around and unlocked the door. "Follow and protect me from any harm, okay?" It nodded.

I turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. When I bumped into someone. I looked up to see, a tall man. He looked about six foot seven, and he had curly brown hair. "Attack," I commanded. The corpse leapt forward out of the shadows and onto the man. He looked surprised then he snapped his fingers and a dagger was up against my neck. The man breathed in my ear, let the corpse go and I'll let you go alive. "Halt," I concentrated really hard and imagined releasing the spirit with many apologies. The corpse went down dead, once more.

"W-w-w-who are y-y-you?"

"Ha, child I'm the leader of these good people, or rather animals, here."

I looked at him confused. Then I put two and two together. "Y-y-y-your the P-P-Pack l-leader? Aren't y-you?"

"And she finally gets it. Bravo child, I expected as much from you. My name is Adrian. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! I saw how avidly you were reading this and i went WOW! i hope you like this part, meeting up with old enemies is fun, right? I really do hope you like this chapter though. r/r if you have time!

Hey, if you want to know what I'm doing, when I'm doing it, of course, then follow me (i know, that sounds wierd :D) on Twitter. I'm XsammicakesX heres a "link", **/XsammicakesX ,** highlight it w/ your mouse and click "go to..." It shows up on google... so scroll down, and you'll see a Twitter thing, from me speaking to my freind. click on that. i also have a Facebook! I'm Sammi Strasser. fyi. my Facebook picture is from, like, three years old... :D

~Sammi :D


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there with a scowl on my face. What did the Pack want with me? I was just a little necromancer. Granted I had what were apparently vast amounts of power, but, still. Besides that I really didn't have any benefits he would want. I was a necromancer, and he was a werewolf. I could see absolutely no reason to capture me.

"You see my dear Chloe, you and your little army can't stop anyone. And, yes, we have been traking you for a long time so we know that you are planning on stopping us, well them anyways, they just hired us."

"T-they? W-w-who are th-they?"

"They being the Cabal's, of course. You know how hard they were looking for you, right? You see they were having . . . issues finding you. So they contacted us, because we are the best at tracking," he gave me a knowing look, "and we were to find you and turn you in blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand in a circle motion while moving his eyes in a large rotation. Any other time I would have laughed at a villain dissing another villains plan, but I my nerves were stretched so far right now, you could see through them.

"W-w-w-where's D-Derek?" I asked nervously. I needed to know that he was okay.

"Derek? Oh, your boyfriend? Yes, he is in containment, for . . . certain reasons."

What? What reasons could they have for locking Derek up? Oh, right. Duh, he probably tried to escape or something. He must be insane with worry about Simon right now.

"W-w-well, a-are y-y-you gonna t-t-turn us i-i-in?"

"Well, sweet child. I was going to turn you in, but now that I've seen the extent of your powers I feel the need to experiment. And, trust me. If you are as powerful as they've said, you should be a good test subject. Do you know how hard it _really_ is to raise a zombie, Ms. Saunders? It takes days of preparation to raise a zombie, and when it happens it requires such a forceas to knock you out for a couple of minuets. Only the most powerful of necromancers can rise the dead. Do you know what the standard age for necromancers to raise the dead is, even if they have the power?"

I shook my head.

"At least the age of forty five." I stared at him in shock. I was starting to feel faint.

"And even then, most need a great many things to raise them. You can raise them by trying to summon. That is so delighfuly messed up. Don't you think?"

I stared at him in horror. He was going to experiment on me? With what? How? I shuddered at the mental images. Me, with wires stuck in my brain. Me, with a vacant expression, a living zombie, a vegetable. Or worse yet, me, as a real zombie, brought back to life by the demented necromancers that I read all about at Lyle House. And, I was even more of a freak than I thought before.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, because he said, "Oh, no, not those kinds of experiments. Just so-. No, you'll see later. And you are not a freak, you are sepecial." And forgive me for saying this but, he gave me a wolfish smile.

I'm pretty sure I passed out right after I said, "Is Derek gonna be experimented on too?" and he nodded.

* * *

Ah, floating. There is nothing better than the feeling of floating, except maybe flying, and I was in the perfect place. All peace, and no worries. Hakuna Matata. I was drifting over a house I didn't recognize this time though. It was a large brick building, with nice cozy feeling to it. I think it was a Tudor.

"I don't remember this house. Why did I imprint on it?"

A sly voice chuckled menacingly. It gave me the chills. "That is the house you saw your first ghosts in, don't you remember, Chloe? You were so afraid of the basement you forever left your imprint on this place."

"No, I-I-I d-don't remember," I replied quietly.

"Mrs. Hobb, the one who always scared you? Mrs. Miller and Mr. Drake? The man behind the furnace? You don't remember?"

"I . . . I think I do remember," I said. Flashes swept me up. A face blackened with glittering teeth. A purple face that swung. Kindly people who asked me whether people had colonized the moon, or called me Mary. They kept flashing before my eyes. Mrs. Hobb an old lady who enjoyed scaring me, her face would blacken and she would burn before my eyes, while still keeping those glittering teeth. I shrieked in terror. I put my hands in front of my eyes to stop the flow of images. "Stop!" I shouted. Then just like that the pictures stopped.

"I-I-I r-remember n-n-now. I h-had a dr-dr-dream about Mrs. Hobb on the day of my first, ah," I stumbled over my words.

"Yes, yes on the first day of becoming a true necromancer," he answered coldly.

"Why? Why would I need to remember that?"

"No reason. I just like to hear you scream." I woke up.

* * *

I liked to think that I was in just a regular room, but I watch cop shows. Like Lie To Me. They could see my every move right now. Just because I couldn't see them, doesn't mean they can't see me. I started to panic because I know they saw it won't be long and shizz like that but, I was a test subjsct right now. I was in for the long run.

Adrian entered the room with a man I didn't recognize. He was stout and stocky without being chubby, and he had that kind of face that told you he smiled often. His eyes were a shoking shade of blue, and he had dark curling hair. In short he was cute. _But not cuter than Derek,_ I assured myself. "Chloe, this is Ash Drake. He is a shaman. This is part of your test."

Ash came in the room, looked around confidently, and strode over to the other empty chair. He looked at me with those intense eyes of his and he flashed me a Colgate worthy smile. He looked around once more then looked back at me. I could tell he was one of those people that know they look good, so they flaunt it. Quite frankly, I disliked people like that in general because they thought they were the coolest things ever.

"So Chloe I hear a lot about you." He said it with a purr in his voice. God, he looked about as slimy as his voice sounded. "I've never heard of you before."

"Yes, I know." Crap, I was trying to defalte his ego, and it wasn't working. I glared at him.

"According to Adrian I am supposed to teach you how to be a shaman." I gasped.

"What?"

"You heard me."

* * *

A/N: Hai! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I had tons of fun writing this one.

~Sammi :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, can you repeat that?" I asked in shock.

"I, you got that? Am. Here. To teach you, yes you. To be, as in the letter. A Shaman."

"Butthead," I muttered under my breath.

"Hhmm?"

"Oh, nothing. So, back to the matter at hand. _You_ plan on _me_ becoming a shaman. Is Adrian high, or something? I don't take jokes that threatening my safety, or my boyfriends saftey, funny." I actually started to giggle, even though I was perfectly serious.

He gave me a long, cold, meticulous look, that dragged on forever. "I assure you. Adrian is not under the influence. He is perfectly serious and you should not question him." The last part was said in cold fury. That is when I started to get nervous. I gulped and looked down at the floor.

"I-I-I," I said, and not because of the stutter, for once, because I could say nothing. I continued to stare down at the floor.

"You will not insult Adrian before me again. Okay?"

I nodded in acknowledgment. I don't know why, but the way he said that, and the way he was holding himself, in total confidence, I think he's gay. Don't ask me why. It's just a sneaking suspicion.

"Today we are going to learn how to Astral Project." I stared at him mutely. I swear he was bent on destroying me.

"Isn't that, like, the hardest thing to do?" I asked. It sure sounded like it.

"Actually, no. It is one of the first things you can do as a Shaman. Also the most versitile. What you do is you go into a state of relaxation, imagine the place you want to go to with no distractions. Soon, it will feel like your falling, and then poof, your there."

Okay, it sounded easy in theory. Still. "Can I imagine a person, rather thana place?" I said wanting to see Derek.

"Well, yes, but only if you have a deep connection with that person. Even then it might not work. Skill comes with age and only the most skilled Shamans can do that. Sometimes an especially gifted Shaman can do that, but that's really rare."

I _harrumfed_ at him but closed my eyes. At first I was trying to just pick a place at random, but after a while I just pictured Derek. I focused on his smile, the way he looked at me, his smell, the way his voice rumbled in his chest. I started smiling a little, but then I started to feel light-headed. Then I started to fall. I was flailing my arms and legs in an effort to stop my fall, but all it did was make me even more light-headed. Then I was on the ground.

I let out a squeak of surprise. I was sitting in a cell like my own. Had that all just been a crazy dream then? Then I heard a moan and the rattle of chains. I looked over and saaw that Derek was chained to the wall. He had bloody slashes all over him, and one of them was still bleeding freely. I gasped and rushed over to him.

"Derek? Derek? Are you okay?" He didn't even seem to notice me. "Derek! Look at me! What's wrong with you?" I was getting more panickd by the second. "DEREK!"

Then I had a weird sucking sensation and I was back in the room with Ash. He was shaking me with a worried expresion on his face. "Chloe honey? Whats wrong?"

"What did you do to Derek? He... you...hurt him! Slashes all over him!" I was shaking, but I didn't feel cold.

He looked confused. "Chloe? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I w-was doing w-w-what y-you said. I pictured Derek and, and, and hes hurt So badly! And he wouldn't responed to me when I called him."

His face was expressionless. "Chloe, your telling me that you pictured Derek, then you travled to where he was?" I nodded my head, confused by the lack of emotion in his voice. "When you Astral Project nobody can see nor hear you." he said it with a numbed voice. Then he looked me in the eye and wispred one word, "Freak."

* * *

A/N: Hey! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVA! Real life got in the way (real life? Is there such a thing? :D) with school and all. Now I feel real bad. :/...

REVIEW! Like nobody reviewed the last chapter, did I do somethin wrong? TELL ME! REVIEWWWWWWWW! OOOOHHHH! I gots a Twitter! TWEET MEH! XsammicakesX

REVIEW OR DEREK WILL DIE! jk but stillllll.

~Sammi :D


	6. Chapter 6

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"Nothing," he murmered. Then he sprang up and left the room. This time I checked for cameras and when I saw none I went over and put my ear to the door.

"Adrian. That, that, abomination is a menace to us all! She is what would normally be called a prodigy, more if I were being technical. This isn't even her natural power! She's a freak of nature! Now I know why those Goddamed Cabal's want them! Just imagine what that werewolf can do!" he exclaimed.

"Ash, what are you saying? That Chloe is a mutant? Well, she's not. She is the ultimate weapon. Just imagine what we can do with her? She will be able to heal, cast spells, and maybe we can teach her to read minds!"

What? Read minds? Who can do that?

"Because, wait, no. Let me test something first." Then I heard clomping steps, very conspicuous for a werewolf, coming towards the door. I ran back to my seat and sat down. Adrian walked in on me just as I finished arranging myself in the chair.

"Sweetie, I need you to come, so that we can run some more tests on you." He said this all with a smile and a concered voice. I gulped. He walked to the door, and waved me out, so I got up, regretably.

He had me walk to a room. A medical room. He walked towards something that resembled an MRI machine.

"This is a machine that measure brain capacity and usage. I invented it myself. We just want to take some pictures of your brain, sweetie."

Okay, so this doesn't sound _too_ bad. Right? How bad could this be? So I lied down on the table, and they took scans on my brain. Several minuets later the test was over. I was curious to see what they were saying, so I tried to Astral Project over there. I pictured Adrian feircly and was transported there almost instantly.

"...wonder! She here's a normal necromancer scan, from Ashley, of course. Look at the differences! Her brain has almos three times as much space occupied! And she uses it all! Amazing, thats," I was leaving but now I wanted to know what he was saying, "why she's able to do so many things! From a scientific standard all supernaturales use more than the average human does of their brain. Now because Chloe has so much extra room she can minipulate more than one power. 'Shifters have tapped into the most animalistic parts of the brain, and spell casters..." I got bored after that and left. Although that thing about the 'Shifters was kinda cool. Whoa, how creepy is that to have a multitude of brain space/capacity/usage? Is that a good thing? I dunno, thats for sure.

Okay, now how do I return to my body? I woke up the other time 'cause Ash the Douche was shaking me, so how do I come back normally? I tried focusing on my body, and then when that didn't work I tried to transport myself to my body.

Five minuets later I had tried everything to get back in my body. When I couldn't do that then I tried going to see what Aunt Lauren was doing. I focused on her and was transported...into a bedroom? I heard a gasp, and I looked over my shoulder. Was that Aunt Lauren? With...Kit? What were they... I let out a shrill scream, but nobody moved. Or stopped moving.

"EWW, EWW, EWW, EWW, EWWWWWW!" I quickly thought of Simon. Then I was caught up and I woke up in my own body. I was gasping for breath, and shaking, again. Adrian was standing over me, with a smile plastered all over his face.

"How do you get back in your body, when your done Astral Projecting?" He seemed shocked by my question, but nodded once.

"Ash, how do Shamans get back into their bodies when their done traveling?"

Ash himself walked over and stood over me. "When we're done we just Walk around our bodies three times, and then touch some part of our body. Not that hard." He smirked at me, and I scowled in return.

I got up, as dignified as I could, and walked towards the door. Adrian followed me. "Chloe. If you don't co-operate with us I am going to turn you into the Cabal's got it?"

* * *

A/N: I know right? Two chapters in as many days? Amazing. Anyways, I'm pretty sure a machine that does that exists, I just dunno what it's called. If it is indeed real message me or something and I'll change it :D. Did you likey? Did I leave a cliffie? I always try to do that, but it never works... :/. Tell me if you like it!

REVIEW! OR A BAG OF PUPPIES WILL BE EXECUTED FOR BEING TOO ADORABLE! jk. still.

~Sammi :D


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY! Now for some SHOUT-OUTS! Yup, i'm starting shout-outs! Okkay so here it goes:

**suzi1811- **thank-you for reviewing every chapter!

**derekandchloe4ever- **thank-you for the supah-dupah nice words!

**winkadink**- For assuring me shes still out there, and alive!

and everybody else who reviewed!

* * *

I froze mid-step. I plopped my foot down from where it was dangling in the air. I turned slowly, as if to make some kind of point. Adrian was quite a bit taller than me, so it was kinda hard to stare him straight in the eye. But, I did. I realized too late that was a _horrible_ mistake. I just got myself into a battle of will with a werewolf. If dogs take shizz like this seriously, imagine how werewolves take it. If I looked away now I would be submissive, taken as little threat, however I knew he wasn't going to let me win. Didn't mean I couldn't cheat, of course.

"So I hear that you guys are pretty tough," I said trying to, I dunno, distract him or something.

"What do you mean, young Chloe?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice, never taking his eyes off me.

"I hear, from a certain couple of werewolves that you take traitors to the chainsaw. Or 'wolves that invade your territory."

He scoffed at me, "Ah, yes, lovely rumors that people spread, it's a wonder what you can do with Photoshop isn't it?" Just then he did the worst thing he could ever do. He rolled his big black eyes in an exaggerated circle. Right after that he looked straight back at me. _To late buddy,_ I thought to myself. I started smiling.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, with the taste of blood in my mouth. My cheek stung like nobody's business, and so did my head. I looked up at Adrian, hand raised, the glint of madness in his eyes. Ash was holding him back with a concerned look on his face. He looked down at me, and then anger replaced the concern.

I started to get up, then thought better if it. Even the slightest movements made me want to barf up the non-existent meal I had last eaten. When _had_ I last eaten anyways? A day? More? Less? Whatever, the thought of food was sickening right now. I just kind of laid there wanting to move, but not risking throwing up.

After about five minuets of just lying there, I decided that it was safe to move. It still hurt like hell, but I was no longer nauseous. Ash had ordered the guard's to take me back to my cell. Whatever. Now I can practice all my new powers. I saw food in my room. From past experience it was probably drugged. Whatever.

I needed some good sleep with no interventions from annoying ghosts. Ghosts that were scary, and liked to hear me scream. Ick. I ate it all. Then I laid on my bed contemplating the futility of it all. What were the use of awesome powers if I couldn't save Derek. The one person who truly understood me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for this world. I could just…

Whoa. What the heck? I mean I know I'm in a dark place, but this is just not me. These thoughts belonged to people who needed medication. What's wrong with me? Morbid thoughts don't apply to me. Or so I thought. I just need to calm down. And why aren't I sleeping like the dead? I snickered at the thought. Okay, so obviously the food wasn't drugged. What's up with that?

About thirty minuets later I decided to act on the pretty sketchy plan I had created. I summoned Liz.

"At your service!" Liz's voice sounded, as she saluted me.

I giggled. "At ease, soldier! I have created a plan of not-so-epic proportions, will you help me?"

This time she giggled. "Of course, Grand Sergeant Master! What can I do!" We both broke out in fits of giggles which turned into full blown laughs. After I wiped the tears from my eyes, I started to explain the plan.

"Okay, so your going to go and tell everybody that we are in the position of the pack, right? Then you lead then here, to the Grand Escape! Before you do that can you go tell Derek, that it'll be alright? He was in really bad condition last time I saw him." I started to tear up again. Liz came over and started to pat my back. I sniffled. "Nah, I'm okay. Just tell him we have a plan, and that he'll be out soon. Thanks Liz."

"Don't go all softie on me Great Private Master!"

"I thought it was Grand Sergeant Master."

She waved a hand in my direction, "Whatever, now I've got a job to do, soooooo, see you later! I'll be back with the others as soon as I can."

"You got it!"

Liz left me there, in my lonesome cell. She had made me laugh. When was the last time I laughed? I dunno, but it was a really long time ago. Liz was my angel in purple giraffe socks.

Soon I got bored.

_Okay, I'll just check on them, well, Simon, since I couldn't last time_. I focused on him, his soft blonde hair, his slanted eyes, his humor. And there I was.

"Tori, you _bitch_!"

Whoa, SO not what I expected to hear.

"Simon, you ingrate! I was just telling you the truth!"

"No Tori, you're a lying, evil, bitch!"

Okay, ignoring them. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there was some paper and pencils lying on the table. I picked up the pencil, flipped it a little, then put it back down. _Hmm_, I thought to myself. I looked back over and saw that Simon had Tori near tears.

I picked the pencil back up and chucked it at him.

"What do you WANT Dad?" he screamed. He looked over at the door and saw nobody there. His eyes got wide and he looked back at Tori, who also looked mystified. I walked over picked up the pencil, waved it in front of Simon's face and walked over to the paper.

"Liz?" Tori asked in a small voice.

_No_, I wrote on the paper, _It's Chloe, listen Simon, you can't go all meanie on Tori, okay._ He nodded once.

_Good, now Liz will be here soon to debrief you. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I'll explain later, bye_.

I set the pencil down and left.

* * *

A/N: I'm here! I updated! Within two days! do you love that or what? I'm pretty happy! i think I made Chloe a little OOC can you tell me? i dunno, I feel kinda bad about not updating in so long, so i made this cahpter REALLY long! Hope you likes!

~Sammi :D


	8. Chapter 8

Shout-out time!

**suzi1811**-You made me laugh so hard I cried. Don't ask me why. I just did.

**winkadink**-Dude, I know that this sounds incredibly weird, but you sound like my twin. I think the EXACT same things you do! Sooo weird. In a good way... :D

**vampiremom1221**- Thanks for your criticism. i looked back afterwards, and you are so right! I totally agree with you!

* * *

I sat in my cell, contemplating why in the hell I couldn't leave this place. I had talked to the guard stationed at the door, and he said, rather cryptically, "That I need to check with the boss," I checked what seemed like five minuets after and he still wasn't there.

I grumbled about not being able to do anything, when I heard the door click. It reveled a stout man in his forties, with a pot-belly and thinning gray hair.

"Ah, you must be Chloe! I've heard loads about you!" He said this all with a faint British accent. "I am Nigel. I am to be your escort. Where would you like to go?"

The answer was so obvious that I was questioning his sanity. "I want to go see Derek. Is that okay with you?" I asked the question meekly, to make him think I was an innocent little girl. Sometimes my petite stature, blonde hair, and big blue eyes came in handy. He seemed to take the bait because his eyes softened just a little around the corners, and his smile a little less strained. His look was one of amusement, as if I was a kid that wanted to get a lollipop, and he was going to give me one. Humoring. Blech.

"Of course, dearie." He said as we walked out of my cell. I shivered as I stepped out of the room. We walked down a series of halls, I tried to keep track, but we took so many twists and turns, by the time we got to Derek's cell I was completely turned around. I opened the door to his cell and, well, it looked like he had been upgraded just like me. The walls were standard, sterile white and it smelled vaguely of antiseptic.

I looked around the rest of the room only to notice three cameras, one twin bed, and a scowling Derek. Then he saw me and he leaped off the bed and bounded over to hug me to death.

"I'll leave you two kiddies alone, then," and thank God he left.

"Derek…AIR!" He leapt away from me, looking sheepish.

"Ah, sorry, I am just so incredibly happy to see you!" He was literally bouncing, and he had a _huge_ smile. I grinned at his child-like exuberance.

I sighed 'cause I had to ruin his happiness. "Don't you just _love_ peaches, Derek?"

He stopped bouncing, and his face was smoothed into a mask of neutrality. "Nah, I like _strawberries_ better."

"Derek, you _do_ like peaches though, _right_?"

"_NO, _I like _strawberries_ better!"

"Get over it Derek, because I have peaches and you are going to _like_ them, _got it_?"

"Well, _I've_ got some strawberries, and _you_ are _going_ to eat them _all up_," he practically growled at me.

"Well, _I've_ got Cottenball involved, so _you_ can't do anything to not eat peaches!"

"Cottenball? Really? Why not Deedee or Zen with Cottenball?"

I didn't know what to say for that so I just made an "o" with my forefinger and thumb and stuck my finger through the hole. His eyes widened.

"How?"

"Later, Cottenball is helping me eat the peaches _now, _with Ball and Zippy!"

"Fine, just tell me later about Deedee and Zen."

"Fine."

"I love you."

I looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I love you"

I looked up at him. "I love you too, Derek."

Then he swept me up in a kiss.

Just then someone knocked on the door. I heard a muffled voice say, "You almost done in there Chloe?" I broke away from Derek, and muttered about worst moment ever, and shuffled to the door.

"I'm ready to go now," I yelled at the door, I looked back at Derek and gave him a smile. I turned and left with Nigel.

As we made our way back to my room, I noticed something was off. The smell. Something smelled…wrong. And my stomach started to cramp up. As I continued to walk I noticed the smell was getting stronger. Just then I tripped over something, and fell on my face. _Classy, Chloe, veeeery classy,_ I thought to myself. I was getting up when I noticed that Nigel had fallen over too.

I looked closer and gasped. Nigel had the creature, which looked vaguely like a bunny, firm in his grasp and his mouth was latched onto it's throat. I touched his shoulder, you know, to make sure he was okay. Biiig mistake. Nigel's head snapped up, and he hissed. His canines were lengthened to small translucent daggers. His eyes glowed a rusty shade of red, almost like dried blood. Then he dropped the rabbit and grabbed my foot.

* * *

A/N: HAI! I know what your saying. If you can correctly guess what those phrases mean then, i dunno, i'll give you something. Review or PM me with what you want, and I'll probably give you what you want. One quick question. Did I actually leave off on a cliffie this time? Or did i fail again? Sorry, i planned on writing more today, but i'm REALLY sick and slept most of the day.

REVIEW OR SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO DEREK! I want at least 10 reviews. ( I know, I am truly evil for that. well TOO BAD :D) They make lil ol sick me feel healthy again. D

~Sammi :D


	9. Chapter Eight Derek's View

I couldn't stop pacing. That was all I've been doing since I could walk again, pacing. Paul, that bastard, is probably laughing at me through the cameras right now. I flipped the camera the finger, and then plopped down on my bed.

I heard footsteps coming down to my cell, I heard some voices outside my door, but they were so quiet I couldn't even hear them. Then I heard them walk away. What the fuck was that?

I heard more footsteps coming form another direction. Sounds like two people are coming. Oh God please don't let it be Paul and one of his cronies. Last time he came for me I woke up with dozens of knife wounds all over my body. I shivered with the memory. This time the footsteps stopped at my doorway. I head the doorknob turn and I put on my best scowl. Then I saw Chloe. She stepped in the room, and when she saw me her face lit up.

I leaped off my bed and grabbed hold and hugged her tight. I distantly heard someone, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think was that Chloe was safe.

"Derek…AIR" she gasped. I jumped away; I didn't want to hurt her.

"Ah, sorry," I said shifting my weight from one foot to another, a smile stuck on my face, "I'm just so incredibly happy to see you!"

She smiled too, but then her smile faded away and she sighed.

"Don't you just _love_ peaches, Derek?"

I stopped bouncing, and I swept all emotions off my face. "Nah, I like _strawberries_ better."

"Derek, you _do_ like peaches though, _right_?"

"_NO, _I like _strawberries_ better!"

"Get over it Derek, because I have peaches and you are going to _like_ them, _got it_?"

"Well, _I've_ got some strawberries, and _you_ are _going_ to eat them _all up_," he practically growled at me.

"Well, _I've_ got Cottenball involved, so _you_ can't do anything to not eat peaches!"

"Cottenball? Really? Why not Deedee or Zen with Cottenball?"

She looked stumped for a minute. The she made a circle with her thumb and pointer finger and slid the opposite finger throught that hole.

"How?"

"Later, Cottenball is helping me eat the peaches _now, _with Ball and Zippy!"

"Fine, just tell me later about Deedee and Zen."

"Fine."

"I love you," Oh, boy. I had finally said it. I just said the one thing I have wanted to say since, well, a long time ago.

She looked up at me. "What did you say?"

"I love you," I repeated.

She looked up at me, again. "I love you too, Derek."

Then I kissed her like she deserved to be kissed. Fuck the cameras.

Just then someone knocked on the door. I heard a voice say, "You almost done in there Chloe?" She broke away from me, and muttered about worst moment ever, and shuffled to the door.

"I'm ready to go now," Chloe yelled at the door, she looked back at me and gave me a smile. She turned and left with somebody I haven't met yet.

* * *

Okkay, I got super bored today so i wrote the same chapter in Derek's POV. Don't judge me. I just thought it would be fun. :^{D == man with a mustache. :D

~Sammi :D


	10. Chapter 9

HEEYYYY! I only have one shout-out today...sorry

**winkadink**-dude, our twinness is unerring. seriously. ;D

Everything else has been about the contest, sooo, nothing there. 'Cept REALLY funneh stuff! Contest is open till Friday!

i have a poll for you peeps, and i would like to know what i should do for it. It's on zee profile!

* * *

I shrieked, and tried to get him off of me. I shook my leg so hard that I thought it was going to pop out of its socket. Back over somewhere I heard a great banging, and it sounded like some monstrous beast was pounding down a giant metal door. I shrieked, again, a sound of pure terror. I continued to squeal for help, until one unexpected helper came along.

At first I thought it was only a cat. Then the form rippled, and it was…Derek? He leaped onto Nigel, and pulled him off of me. Nigel retaliated by biting deeply into Derek's arm. It didn't seem to faze Derek, as he just ripped Nigel's head off, and transformed into a tiger. A tiger with eyes as green as sea glass, or maybe emeralds.

_Whoa there Chloe now is_ not _the time to be day-dreaming about Derek's eyes._

_But…._

_NO! Go help him you moron!_ I sniffed. My conscious just called me a moron. So much for Jiminy cricket.

While I had debated with myself, Derek had gotten bunches done. He had ripped off the head of the vampire and had shifted back to his human form. Just then I heard some loud voices and scrabbling of many claws on tile floor. Uh-oh. Derek just grunted meaningfully and grabbed me by the wrist, tugging me along with him.

"D-D-Derek?" He just grunted again and pulled me faster. I swear by the time the Pack had found us we were going _way_ over seven miles an hour. Just then I noticed that his arm was still bleeding. Badly.

He stopped at an intersection of hallways, not even breathing hard. Me? I was panting, and my feet barley skimmed the ground half the time. He kept looking in both directions, panic growing on his face. I heard the _click, click, click_ of nails getting closer and I knew that we had to make a decision. All Derek did was turn around.

I looked up at his face and was almost frightened of what I saw there. Scratch that, I _was_ frightened of what I saw there. I saw no trace of the Derek I loved there. All I saw was bestial fury.

They charged us head-on, no hesitations what so ever. I saw five changed werewolves, and ten or more non-changed werewolves. Great. I steeled myself, because I knew what I had to do. I sent out one concentrated blast of my power, and hoping this worked, I called out my summonings.

Derek leaped into the thrall flash changing in mid-air. This time he was a lion, and boy did he roar. He let out one continuous bone-rattling roar, and the transformed 'wloves ran away with their tails between their legs. Most of the humans looked ready to bolt too, but they didn't regrettably. Just then I heard big clomping steps coming down the hallway, along with littler scraping noises, and I screamed, "Attack!"

Grr. That had sounded so anti-climactic in real life, when in my head it sounded powerful and awe-inspiring. It had the right affect though, because little bunnies and assorted other woodland creatures were biting, and scratching with all their might. I heard a scream and looked over to my left. I let out one shriek, before I realized it was only Nigel.

Oh, God, Nigel with no _head_! He was kicking and punching, but the werewolf was dodging and deflecting with equal fever. I gestured to the small woodland animals, then gestured back to the werewolf poor, dead, Nigel was attacking. He was taken over in a matter of minuets; we did that with each of the remaining people. The ones Derek hadn't eaten, that is.

When we had finished off everybody, Derek thumped my side with his still wet lion nose. I heard a deep sound that reverberated through my chest. He jerked his head over his shoulder. I didn't get it. After another couple of runs at this he growled and stuck his head underneath my legs. I fell over onto him and his chest grumbled again, this time I could only feel it though. I think he is laughing at me. I sat up straighter and gripped his mane. He bounded forward in big rushing steps, and soon we were running so fast all I could see was blur.

We skidded to a stop and we were barricaded by a wall of people. I could see the exit just beyond them, waiting to be used. Just then I noticed nobody was moving. Or, not. _They_ weren't moving, their _teeth_ were. They were lengthening slowly, and their eyes all started to glow an eerie shade of red, just like Nigel's.

I slipped off of Derek, because I didn't want to be on his back when he leaped to attack them. And just as I expected, Derek leaped in again right after I got off his back. I summoned the creatures again, not that they ever stopped following me, and told them to attack. In my head this time. By the time we had ripped off the heads of about three vampires (Yes, you have to rip their heads off. Their UNDEAD!) something called out, and they all stopped.

After they parted like the Red sea, two shadowy figures stepped out of the gloom. The lighting fixed itself and the two figures turned out to be none other than Adrian and Ash. They were holding hands and each wore a ring on their left hand, on the ring finger. _Oh, well, I would say good for them, but right now I am escaping, so not gonna_, I thought to myself, shocked.

Just as Adrian opened his mouth, the Exit burst open in a cacophony of light and sound. Liz was there floating, and behind them were the figures of Kit, aunt Lauren, Tori, and Simon. Then in a cheery voice Tori said, "Leave them alone, and maybe we won't kill you." Sparks flew from her fingertips and she snarled the words. Behind her everyone else tensed up ready for battle.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo! HAHAHA I feel really evil now 'cause i KNOW i left off on a cliffie! HEHHEHHEH!Because my story is kinda a "make-up-as-you-go" type of story, i want predictions, and ideas and such from you guys! i don't care how "out there" it may seem. im so crazy i might use it!

You have till friday to leave me 11 reviews or else DEREK'S GONNA HAVE SOME ISSUES!

baaaaaddd issues, hehhehheh, you don't want something to happen to Derek's, uh, manhood, do you? Didn't think so.

~Sammi :D


	11. Chapter 10

SHOUT-OUT TIME! omg it's a WHOLE lot... ps. the code for peaches/strawberries is in Suzi1811's shout-out!

AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee: for friending me on Facebook! We have great convo's ;D

elliesweets: for saying you like my story!

JennaBookworm88: also for friending me on Facebook! To early to tell if we are going to have many awesome convos! :D

Winkadink: it's okkay! lol, as long as you have an excuse!

WA0520: your exuberance was awesome. i was lolling all over the place!

suzi1811: your right! it will be cruel. not enough people reveiwed for Derek to be saved! lol I feel so bad for him! And yes, he can! Okkay here it goes. Peaches was "i have an escape plan". Strawberries was "we need to think of a plan" Derek and Chloe were fighting over this because he didn't trust he plan, because her ideas almost never go as she planned. As seen in the books D. DeeDee was Lauren, Zen was Kit. Sorry about the confusion! i kept writing Andrew instead of Kit. i have to go fix that... Cottenball was Liz, Ball was Simon, cause he likes to play b-ball, Zippy was Tori 'casue she never shuts up, and thats it. that was a lot. Lol i would be scaredif Tori was snarling at me too!

Team-EricSookie: thanks for commenting!

PreppyEmoGirl: as always, we are twins! So here i am...updating...

derekandchloe4ever: it was a nice threat, wasn't it? :D

Veronica Mitchell: lol, you were right!

* * *

Tori stepped forward menacingly. "Cummon wolf boy. Move." Adrian stiffened and turned around. Derek leaped forward onto Ash, pinning him down. He retracted his claws and hit a pressure point on his neck. Adrian was onto him though and slapped the side of Derek's face.

Derek morphed into human shape, and fell onto the floor. He just laid there, with his face bleeding and looking almost…deformed. Then Adrian was knocked onto his ass and was frozen.

Tori stepped over with a snarl on her face. "I said, move." He looked strained in the binding. Just then I noticed what she was wearing. A black skintight jump-suit. Talk about a cliché. She even had black grease-paint under her eyes.

"You guys went all out on this didn't you?" I said gesturing to her outfit. She just grinned.

"Cummon Chloe. We have to drag these douches to an interrogation room. And, wolfie, over here." She said with distaste coloring her tone.

Andrew came in with Simon, and they both started to drag Derek. I don't think they were even feeding him, by how easily they dragged him. Poor baby. Tori, Aunt Lauren, and me started to get Adrian up. Jeez, how much does this guy eat? I just got Nigel to carry Ash. Then I thought about that.

"Nigel, carry him instead, but put Ash down gently, we don't want to hurt him." He laid Ash on the floor, and came to carry Adrian. Once I was sure he had him, I let go. Only then did I notice that both Tori's and Aunt Lauren's faces were extremely pale.

"What?"

They both looked at me.

Tori spoke up first. "Um, I know your really short and all, but we're not."

"You don't need to be so ru—"

Aunt Lauren cut me off. "She means that you can't see his internal organs like we can, windpipe, and all the muscles."

"Oh." She had a point. I was bordering on five feet, but I was still only four foot eleven and three quarters. Tori was at least five foot seven and Aunt Lauren a little bit shorter. I've only had my period for about seven months now, but shouldn't I be growing? Maybe I was and just didn't notice.

Liz scouted ahead to find an interrogation room, fit for a werewolf. An extremely pissed off werewolf, from what I could see. Liz came back to report her findings.

"I saw a really good room just around the corner, lets go." Aunt Lauren nodded her head. I forgot that she could even hear Liz. It was weird. I was so used to thinking of her as human, that thought didn't even cross my mind.

We came to the door and saw that Liz was right. It was the perfect interrogation room. Chains, electric chairs, and table with a lamp hanging over it. Just like in those cheesy movies, where the CIA was questioning people.

We chained up Adrian and Ash, for when he came too. Adrian was seething. I walked out of the room and stood in the hallway. I didn't want to see what they would do. Unless Adrian was a total wuss he wasn't going to tell us the information we needed unless we hurt him.

Just then I heard the door click open. Derek stepped into the hallway, I looked up at his face, and it looked way better. I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back, and his breath tickled my ear.

"I am so glad your okay," he breathed in my ear.

"I could say the same for you too, tiger." I giggled and after a few seconds he laughed with me. "Is your face okay?"

He grunted. "Those extra changes seem to have boosted my healing process. Before I passed out, like the obvious wimp that I am, I swore he shattered the right side of my face."

I let out a little moan of protest as he started to move away. He only came back down to kiss me. And, woo boy, that boy can kiss.

After about three minuets of this, I was starting to get lightheaded, so I broke apart form him, albeit unwillingly.

I heard a delicate noise, like somebody clearing their throat and looked over to find Liz floating there.

"Um, you guys done yet?"

I blushed as bright as a tomato, and stepped away from Derek.

"Good 'cause they want you guys in there. And don't get me wrong, but watching you guys in the midst of sucking each others face, isn't my idea of fun."

I don't think I could blush any brighter, but somehow I think I did.

I walked into the room with Derek in tow, and we plopped down on some spare chairs.

"Tell them what you told us." Tori commanded.

"Fine, you indecent half-breed!" Tori sucked in a breath and turned scarlet. She stepped forward and slapped him as hard as she could. His whole body turned with the amount of force she put into that.

He turned around and looked at us in the eye. "You were told you were genetically mutated, right? They didn't tell you the half of it. Along with controlling your own powers, they tried to make it so that you could have the powers of other supernaturals. They failed, and in doing that, they gave you the ability to weild the most dangerous of all the powers. Mental or physical. Not both, that would have been to much to handle. That person would have been a god on earth.

"You," he pointed to me, "can control all the mental elements of supernaturals.

"You," he gestured at Derek this time, "can control all of the 'shifters forms.

He went around the circle stopping when he was at Simon. "I don't know about you. They supposedly succeeded with you. You could be the freakiest of them all, as far as I know."

Derek stepped forward, and Adrian kicked Derek's crotch. He doubled over in pain, lying on the floor.

* * *

A/N: I TOLD YOU DEREK WAS GONNA HAVE SOME ISSUES IF YOU DIDN'T REVEIW! I TOLD YOU!

if you don't want Derek to have a ruptered ball-sack, REVEIWWWWWWWWW! ELEVEN TIMES! lol i have a poll on my page, and I was wondering if you guys could tell me what I should do!

luv ya!

~Sammi :D


	12. Chapter 11

HEYYYYYY! lol i kinda go tcarried away with this chapter in a good way! PROMISEEEE! lol I kinda made Simon a little ooc so don't freak, kay?

NOT ENOUGH PEEPS REVEIWED TO SAVE DEREK...sorry...

SHOUT OUTS!

**WA0520: **Heyy! Sorry about that. Theres more to come I am afraid... :'(

**vampiremom1221:** Neither can I! :D

**PreppyEmoGirl:** ikr? they SHOULD! lol only one person away too... :'( ily too beta buddy!

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:** Dude. You have a REALLY long name. lol. it really is a great way to earn respect isn't it? lol. Yupperz! lol ik ik i am sorry for the confusion, and i am glad you were finally able to reveiw! And i am also glad i cleared everthing up fpr you! :D :D :D :D

**Veronica Mitchell:** Ik he could, and ik that the site won't let you! lol as long as you try thats okkay!

**CeCsep:** Thanks for reveiwing!

**suzi1811: **ik and im so sorry! yup that'll hurt him too! and yes, yes they could. and yea you WERE so close! Imma happeh for you too! no she doesn't. and possibly he could... :D

**asherandjeanclaude: **Hehhehheh so can I!

**Winkadink:** Yes you did! lol you shouldn't be jealous! I love your story! lol I am jealous of all the people who have like 500+ reveiws. lol. he did get off easy, but personally i think he deserved it, don't you? I could see Tori wearing that too! lol thats why she is! lol Ik I made her a little ooc, i just thought it made the situation sweeter. and she HAS always been a necro! i swearz! and she has grown! i swear! it is getting hott in here! lol is that a song or something? Tori IS a diva, duh! I dunno i really like your idea for him though!

**XsammicakesX:** yes, yes we do have the same name. and thankyou! lol and you SHOULD sign your name like that! lol

DONE!

* * *

Aunt Lauren leaped over to help Derek. Tori leaped the other way to grab a big stick looking thing, and hit Adrian across the head with it. She leaned down to see what kind of shoes he was wearing. She looked up with a grim look.

"Steel-toed boots. I'm not even a guy and I can feel that." She winced as she said the words. I gasped and leaned over to help Aunt Lauren.

She shook her head gravely. "I am afraid he might have a ruptured scrotum."

Tori and I were looking at her blankly. "What?"

"He is in immense pain because his manly parts have been squished really hard because of a pissed off werewolf," Simon explained, before Aunt Lauren could. For some reason that made it worse.

After about three minuets Derek started trying to get up. He was holding onto himself for dear life and was panting a little bit. But what really broke my heart was that his eyes were watery. Like he was about to cry. I looked down on the floor and saw a pool of blood, then looked closer at his pants. They were soaked in his blood. I went over to help him.

He held up his hand and I stepped back. I whispered so that only he could hear, "You know you can lean on my shoulder whenever you need to." His eyes flashed to mine and a small smile lit his face up. If only for an instance, for his face grew pained, quickly, once more.

We look back outside to see what was lurking there. I didn't see anything but I couldn't trust my own normal senses. I was about to ask Derek what he thought, but Tori just came out yelling.

"Hey, assholes! We're over here! Come and get us!" I grabbed Tori and yanked her back.

"What the _hell_ Tori? What were you thinking?"

"Since when do you cuss?"

"Since now, and answer the question," I hissed.

She sighed. "I figured it would be better if we got them all at once."

"She has the right idea," Derek rumbled.

I lifted my arms in defeat. After the flopped back down to my sides, I heard the distinct scrabbling of claws on the floor. I sighed and got Nigel to cover our backs. My horde of woodland creatures was there, too.

Soon I saw the quickly approaching balls of fur that were the werewolves. Only something was wrong with them. They had, something reminiscent of shock collars around their necks. And they didn't look angry they looked almost…scared.

Tori was taking up a defensive stance and I put up my hand. I looked back at her, she hadn't put her hand down, but she looked vaguely confused. She looked over at me and I shook my head. I was pretty sure that these poor werewolves were being forced to do this.

They were soon at our throats and they were scratching and clawing at us, albeit feebly, as if they didn't want to hurt us. Kit and Simon were standing defensively in front of Derek, since he wasn't in the best condition.

While Simon, Tori, and Kit were fending them off, I told Nigel to try and get the collars off of them.

He moved lightning fast and soon the collars were off of them. They stopped attacking us, and started shuddering. Slowly one by one they started to transform back into humans. I heard the crackling of tendons and the grating of bone against bone while they made the transformation back to human. No vomiting, though, well that's a plus!

One of the first to fully make the transition back was a woman, a naked woman. There were about five other werewolves there, and all of them were almost done.

I took her shoulder in one hand and looked her in the eyes, which was pretty hard, because she was about six feet tall. She was really pretty, with blue-black hair that swung around her waist. She had wide black eyes and tanned skin. Her skin was hot to the touch and she was sweating.

"Adrian and Ash are in there if you guys want to take some of their clothes. They have enough dignity to supply a whole house full of people. It would be nice of you to humble him." She smiled and walked over to where the last wolf was struggling to finish changing. He was dry heaving, and looked like he was in immense pain.

Once that was all done they headed into the interrogation room and shut the door. When they reopened it they all had the necessary parts covered and headed back out to where we were.

The leader of their little pack came towards us, she was the pretty tanned lady.

"We thank all of you. We owe you our lives and we will repay you in any way possible. And if you would allow it, we wish to stay with you."

I looked back at the others and they all shrugged, all except Derek who was bristling with the tension.

"That's fine with us, though Derek is a werewolf, too, so there might be some tension."

She just shrugged. "We can feel the presence of an Alpha among us, we do not mind. We would love to become his pack, for we do not have any Alpha's in our pack."

I looked back and Derek was visibly more relaxed. I turned around and smiled at her. "Welcome to the band of misfits! Hope you enjoy!" I blushed bright after I said that. It sounded so much better in my head. Like many things did, unfortunately.

"What are your guy's names?"

"I am Roxanne, and these are my fellow wolves."

A petite boy who was the last to change came forward. "Hi, I'm Brady!" He was a sweet looking kid and I was surprised at how young he looked. He appeared only to be around thirteen or fourteen.

Another boy stepped forward, although he seemed to be more mature than Brady. "Hello I am Alexander. You can call me Xander, though."

A rather young girl came forward next, but she seemed to be rather petite for a werewolf. "I am Sara." No hello or anything. Hmm.

And last but not least a large woman who appeared to be at least six foot seven came forward. "Hey y'all I am Sandy. " She had a southern twang and flashed us a smile that was almost as bright as Ash's.

"Well, I am Chloe, and these are my friends."

"I'm Tori, and don't get in my way." Smooth Tori. Real smooth.

Simon grinned and stepped forward next to Tori. "Hey, I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer." I blushed 'cause I forget to tell them my power.

"Right, I am a necromancer and Tori is a witch." I said quickly.

Kit was the next to step forward and he smiled to. "I am Kit and Simon and Derek are my sons."

Derek waved at them and made a semblance of a smile. "I am Derek as you already know."

Then Aunt Lauren stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Lauren. I am Chloe's aunt and a necromancer. Oh, and a doctor, too."

Roxanne stepped forward again and she smiled at us. "We have never had the chance to go anywhere, so we do not know where the exit is. I am sorry that we cannot give you more assistance."

I waved my hand. "No worries, Tori and the rest of the gang came in to help me and Derek, anyways." Suddenly I heard a _harrumph_ and a felt tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, I forget to add someone else. Liz, our friend and ally, is a ghost. A poltergeist, to be exact."

They all looked a little uneasy at that, but they would have to get over it soon. I smiled at all of them and we waked through the hallways again. Twisting and turning the way we came. Soon we found the exit again, and we all headed out into the world.

"Um, now that we're out of that hell-hole, can you tell me why Derek was a fucking _lion_ back in there?"

"Were you not just _listening_ to Adrian back there?"

"Oh, right. Well, sorry I forget. And it's totally different between seeing and hearing these things."

"Whatever. Hey look is that the forest over there?"

Derek sniffed the air. "You bet. I have no clue where we are what-so-ever."

"Well I do," Kit said. "We are in an old warehouse in Maryland, near Gathland State park. Near Rhorersville. There is a base there, where we have parked our van. Soon we will be going to a safehouse in Oregon."

We all gasped.

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol. I actually had to do reasearch for this chapter. how horrible! lol you guy's were SO CLOSE only one more reveiwer and Derek wold have been saved! :'( **

**imma going easy on you guys saying that this time i needz 10 reveiws. :D :D :D :D :D. Or else something ELSE will happen to poor Derek. hehhehheh also if you reveiw then i will let you in on a little secret. NOW YOU HAVE TO REVEIW! also i need names for some new characters! lots and LOTS of names. :D :D I also have a poll on my page I want you to vote on! it's about what kind of DP story i should do next!**

**~Sammi :D**


	13. Chapter 12 Simon PART I

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**Edwards1Lover**: I am SOOOO sorry!

**izzyfiorent**: Dun worry I love Derek too muck to kill him! BTW **YOU ARE SO FUDGEN AWESOME**! You are the second person to follow me on Twitter! Props! Thanks for the blackmail idea too!

**Botulinum**: Thank you!

**Winkadink**: pig says oink! it does sound dirty doesn't it? and painful. I agree. IKR i fell so bad for them! heeheez he has the makings of a incredibly SEXY (ewwies! that sounds CREEPY!) Alpha! He kinda does doesn't he? Yes, i LOVE southern peeps! 'Cause it was in OREGAN! thats on the other side of the country! so many exclamation marks! I have fixed that issue with the help of **izzyfiorent**! I have their pwers, but i need genders, ages, names, and apperances! there are FIVE people there. Thanks for the review!

**Deloris**: YOur so sweet! its aboot the phoenix project though! he is not! it's just the only way i can get you guys to review! Thanks so much!

**suzi1811**: "cause no one cares aboot them! seriously! lol it really could have been worse! I shuddered at the prospect of what you said. :D :D :D ikr? it really will!

**WA0520**: Trust me! i REALLY didn't want to!

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**: yay! coincidences! thanks for the names! Guess what? You guys did it!

**derekandchloe4ever**: Yes she is! lol! thanks! ikr? poor baby! maybe I can nurse him back to health! :D

**Team-EricSookie**: Thanks for the names! i am stopping! SWEARZ! lolz

**jaimee**: I will, and thanks!

**YOU GUYS SAVED DEREK! WITH SPARES! YAY! tune into the bottom for important info!**

* * *

I stared at the graceful arch of Chloe's neck. The way her breathing steadily thrummed in the car. She was in the perfect pose for me to draw her. But I won't. She was asleep in the seat, turned to the side, her eyes shifting around under her lids, having some sort of dream.

I looked down at the blank page in my sketchbook. It returned my dejected stare with a glare of its own. I looked back into the previous pages of our little adventure. I was at the point where Chloe killed Dr. Davidoff. All in black and white. I went back and pulled out my colored pencils. I started to shade, and then stopped.

I couldn't focus. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. The sun was just peeking over the plains, and we had already crossed two states. I really needed to get some sleep. Derek was sitting next to Chloe, and I nearly snarled in jealousy.

_She was supposed to be mine!_ I wanted to shout at him. _But you took her away from me._ I loved Chloe, there was no denying that. I needed her back. But how?

Derek had her in his grasp, and I don't know how to break her free. She obviously didn't want to be there with him. She was being forced! That was the only answer. Chloe would never _willingly_ date a monster, not that Derek was a monster or anything, so she was being forced.

Things came into perfect clarity after that. She was being forced to like Derek, so the plan was to figure out a way to lure Chloe to him without Derek knowing what I was doing! It was the perfect idea; all I needed to do was figure all the miniscule points of the plan. It was only the beginning of the trip, too. I would figure something out by the time they got to the safehouse.

Once they were there, I would put that plan to work. Just then Lauren burst out in a sing-song voice.

"Who wants breakfast?" She chirped, perkily. "We have a gourmet choice of Burger King, Mickey D's, and IHOP. Who wants what?"

I watched Derek nudge Chloe awake with his elbow, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She was a good actress; I couldn't even tell she was forcing herself to do that. But I knew, deep down, that she was being forced to like him. She probably hated him for what he was doing to her.

We ended up just going through McDonalds drive through. I swear the people that man those don't know how to talk human. The entire time I watched Chloe. She was so pretty.

I made excuses to talk to her by showing her the comic of our adventures. We talked about it for a solid ten minuets and twelve seconds.

This isn't over Derek. I will get her back. Just you wait.

* * *

**A/N: Omg. I have the BEST FUDGEN IDEA EVERRRRRR! and you guys have to wait for me to write to see what happens! I fell SOOOOOOOOO bad for you! Can you Guess what is wrong with Simon? He is OOC for a specific reason! heeheehee. :D ANOTHER POLE TOOOOO!**

**~Sammi :D**

**p.s. When I get 10 comments i will update. After I am done with the road-trip anyways! heehee. this is only part one of five!**


	14. Chapter 12 Tori PART II

**I am doing all shout outs later! Not until the road trip part is over! love you guys though! POLL IS STILL UP! I NEED OPINIONS!**

* * *

Ungh. Simon is really acting like a creeper today. He was constantly starting at Chloe, like she was some sort of prized meat. It was disgusting. I nearly called him out on it several times, but before I could someone else took the spotlight, and when they were done, he had lost the creepy stalker vibe.

Frankly it was one of the more disturbing aspects of our little adventure. I mean, come on. Simon _really_ needs to get a life outside of his own needs. And he may deny it, but he is head over heels in love with Chloe, and that dumb blonde doesn't even notice.

Don't get me wrong. That girl is like a sister to me. But she is so fucking oblivious. Simon is practically panting at her and she can't see through his little façade. It's just like, clean the drool off your face, Simon, the girl's not interested.

I looked in his general direction, and saw him flipping through his sketch book. But it wasn't the one where he cataloged our adventure. They were all drawings of Chloe. Just Chloe. No one else. Then he flipped to the first page, and I saw Simon holding Chloe and kissing her.

I recoiled. I had to wait for him to fall asleep. What if he hears me when I try to tell Derek, about him? All of hell would break loose. It took at least thirty minuets but he finally fell asleep.

So I turned around to tap Derek on the shoulder. He turned with a glare. "Dog breath, don't look now, but Simon has some _major_ unrequited love. And, it's be_yond_ creepy!"

He sneered at me. "I'm sure he does." His green eyes flashed with hate. Hate I felt that I didn't deserve.

I steeled my face, and glared right back. "I'm serious. I just saw him flipping through his sketch book, and he's fucking _obsessed_ with Chloe. I am _NOT_ making this up, Souza." He just glared at me again, and turned away.

"Look at the sketch book he's holding, and tell me what you see."

"I see a fucking comic. Now that you're done being an attention whore, can you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Fine, just don't come running to me when Simon officially loses his mind, 'because I won't help you."

"Whatever."

I leaned in close to him, because I was fed up with his high-and-mighty attitude. "Just because you had your nuts crushed to smithereens by a pissed off werewolf, doesn't mean you can be a bastard to me."

He turned back to me again. "Just because your daddy's a rich tycoon, doesn't mean you get to treat everyone like their pieces of shit on your designer shoes. You're just a dork with expensive shit." When he was done, I felt as though a giant hole had been ripped through my chest. He was my brother. Shouldn't he stand up for me? I sat back down, and stared at my hands.

I heard a little noise and looked up. Derek looked like a fish. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked totally confused. Everyone else was asleep, so it's not like anyone will hear us. It's like ten o'clock at night.

"Go piss on a tree Derek, and leave me alone." I turned away form him at that point so I don't know if he complied. I turned to the side and looked out the window.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like Derek and Tori are SOOOOOOOO OOC! PLEASE someone tell me if thats true! thanks love ya! **

**~Sammi :D**


	15. Chapter 12 Derek PARTIII

I bet you know what time it is! **SHOUT-OUT TIME! **And, i was grounded for a little while...so BACK OFF!

**AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**: yuppers! they sure are! And yes he is! Good ideas, but nope! Thanks for lovin' it! :D

**WA0520**: hahahahahaha! lol i find your comment funny, and I am not sure why... lol but yes, yes they are. :D

**Team-EricSookie**: thanks for the positive feedback! it makes me happeh!

**vampiremom1221**: I know what his problem is :D! Not that you'll find out any time soon. :D She WAS being nice. You'll find that out soon enough anyways.

**suzi1811**: You always post realllllllllly long reviews. I love that aboot you! I was planning on doing that anyways so... :D as they say great minds think alike. :) That in NOT the way, i agree. OHHHHH! i SHOULD do that! OMG! That is funneh! i lol'ed so hard!

**Winkadink**: OTHERWISE KNOW AS SAMIE MCJAMIE! HHHIIIII! lol sorry! i feel really excited right now! Thanks for the good feed back. Just know that I probably botched this WHOLE Derek scene, considering the fact that I CANNOT WRITE IN HIS POV! Sorry aboot that...Thanks for heartin'!

**derekandchloe4ever**: Thanks, trust me...I was pretty positive when i wrote that...i wanted to try it anyways...ily...? no? okkay... :D :D :D

**SweetDreamzz3116**: AWWW! Your SO sweet! and here I am updating! I'll do it. i iz done wit dat anyways...i hate hurting Derek... :'(

**A VIRTUAL HUG TO ALL THE REST OF YOU!**

**ps. i know Derek is OOC I CAN"T HELP IT! i tried SO hard... :'(**

* * *

It's the beginning of the second fucking day of torture. I cannot stand sitting this close to Tori much longer. Plus, we had gotten into a fight yesterday, and I had made her, well, not cry, but sniffle uncontrollably as one might do to stop themselves from crying. I had to listen to the whole schpiel too.

Tori and I might not get along, but that doesn't mean I want to hear her not-cry cry. Not only did she make me feel like a douche, bust she made me feel bad for protecting my brother. That's pretty goddamned hard to do. However, she did sound genuine about her concerns, and I have been looking for said strange behavior from Simon.

I haven't seen any so far, but then again, I didn't quite know what I was looking for in the first place.

I looked down at Chloe, she was sleeping , resting on my shoulder. She looked so fragile in sleep, but in real life she was as strong as any person could be. And she was mine.

When I was younger I met a werewolf, and he was one of the lucky ones. He had found his mate. I remember his words as clear as day, even though I had met him at least seven years ago. "Trust me, boy, you'll know when you find her. She'll seem like an angel had descended form heaven just for you. Your own personal angel. You would risk anything and everything for her. Even your own soul."

And in the Supernatural world your soul was everything. If it was gone, you had no chance to be reborn into the world again. And in the alternate plane where demons existed, your soul was a plaything. They torture you till your soul literally disintegrates unto itself because of the pain inflicted. And usually that took at least five hundred years. If you were lucky. And then the demon is supposed to save your soul dust, or whatever you want to call it, in little jars to display to the public. The more you had, the more you were respected. I had read about it in "Demons: What you need to know About them" By Allen Schafer, a telekinetic half-demon.

I think Chloe was my mate, it certainly felt like the man was describing it. I looked down at her again, and just looked at her face. Her mouth was slightly parted, and her cheeks were flushed with a delicate rosy hue. Her hair fell in her face, little wisps brushing her lashes.

Her hair was currently colored brown with neon blue highlights. I thought the idea was preposterous, but she thought that because the hair drew so much attention, people could think that she had nothing to hide, and would soon get bored and look away. That's the only reason Kit let her do it in the first place. I still thought it was incredibly stupid. So far it had worked though, I'll give her that.

Just then I got the feeling someone was watching me. I shifted myself, and looked for the person without them knowing that's what I was doing. After a few second of shifting and looking, I saw Simon, glaring at me. Then smiling at Chloe.

* * *

A/N: HEyy! trust me...i KNOW derek is ooc. i couldn't help it. I wanted to try and write form all their pov's and i failed miserably... {insert sad face here} But hey! hehhehheh. :D I can't wait to get this stupid car ride over with so that I can get to the GOOD stuff. :D!

Leave five reviews to get me to write the next chapter!

~Sammi :D


	16. Chapter 12 Chloe PART IV

**SHOUT-OUT TIME! i am in a good mood today, so i might just double post!**

**derekandchloe4ever**: heehee. i wish i could do that!

**roseg8s9512**: Thanks so much! Your SO sweet! :D :D i try not to be cruel! people dun take me seriously though, and I have to act D': it makes me really sad that i have to do things like that! He won't snap out of it anytime soon. Or he will. imma not tellin' you! i can see his near death too. will i kill him? i dunno... :D

**vampiremom1221**: Thanks for saying that! it makes me really happy when people say nice things like that! :D

**Team-EricSookie**: Really? Thanks! And I agree with you about the OOC thing. Thanks again! :D :D :D :D

**WA0520**: The simplicity of your thoughts always make me giggle uncontrollably(thats code for laugh like a deranged hyena)! And yes, yes he is! :D

* * *

I instinctively knew this dream was, well, a dream. It couldn't be real, right? It made no sense.

I was dreaming about Simon and me, but Derek was there too. We were all sitting in a triangle, Derek at the farthest point and Simon closest to me. Just then Simon leaped up, and went over to Derek. Derek stood up to, but I was rooted to my seat. I couldn't even open my mouth. At fist they were just talking to each other. Then it looked as if they had started arguing. Then they were, yelling, screaming, even, at each other. I could only tell from the expressions on each other's faces, seeing as I couldn't hear anything either.

I wonder why that is.

They started to shove each other then. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I waved my arms frantically, seeing as only my arms and my torso could move. After that idea didn't work I tried to find out what was clamping my lips together. I felt strange lumps over my mouth, and I couldn't tell where they ended or began. I could feel my vocal cords working, but no sound was produced, so I couldn't tell what I was doing.

I put my head in my hands and I felt more little ridges on my ears, making them feel like little pea-pods because they were all folded up like that. I imagined that they looked that way to. Why would anyone do that to ears?

I looked back up to see if the fighting had stopped yet, and I looked up to see them fist fighting. They were both bleeding, and I saw that Simon had almost…grown. He looked taller than he did before, and I felt that feeling in my throat increase, making it really uncomfortable. Just then I noticed that there was black thread looking stuff connecting my legs to the ground. I looked around and I saw a sharp looking stone I was certain hadn't been there before.

I took it and started to saw the thread stuff off. Once I had unthreaded all of it I noticed that it was surgical grade thread, made for stitches. My hands flew up to my mouth where I felt the ridges. I took the stone and tried to cut whatever was on my lips. _Oh my god, this really hurts!_ I thought to myself. Once I cut through one of them I started unthreading the thread. It was more stitches, and after I pulled them away, I tasted blood in my mouth. Huge amounts were coming out of my wounds, which were little holes where the stitches were. I looked down to see that it was not only going down my throat, but onto me as well.

That coppery taste made me want to vomit, but I held back my nausea, and started hacking away at the thread on my ears. I noticed then that the pain in my throat was increased ten-fold and I stopped cutting to put my hand in front of my mouth. I was screaming. That was the feeling I had in my throat. From the feel of the airflow I was putting it all out. I could literally feel my throat going raw, but I couldn't find a way to stop screaming.

I continued sawing at the surgical thread on my ears, and one of them cut so I started to unthread it. I still didn't hear anything. No. Wait. I could hear some things, they were just really quiet. I finished freeing my other ear, and all the sounds flooded into my brain. Me, screaming, and the sounds of skin on skin contact. I felt more wetness dripping down the sides of my neck, and I reached up to find that my ears were bleeding profusely, too.

I looked up and I saw that Simon now towered over Derek, and was beating him senseless. "Derek!" I screamed. "No! Don't hurt him!" I stood up and ran over to Simon, and started to pound him with my fists. He turned around and looked down at me. He started shrinking right before my eyes. I was crying now.

"Simon! Stop hurting Derek! Why would you do that to him!" Just then I noticed that the bleeding had stopped, and there was no trace of blood on my clothes. However, I still had that nasty coppery taste in my mouth that made me wasn't to vomit.

"You," he said.

"Wha-," I started to say, but he cut me off. By kissing me. I started struggling to get away from him, but suddenly I couldn't move my arms or legs. I stood there, the only thing that held me up was Simons hands. They were roaming around my backside, and they finally settled on the small of my back, crushing me to him. I was crying so hard I couldn't even see anything.

Then my arms, not in my command, rose around his neck, and the kiss deepened. Then my body did things that I didn't want it to do. My legs climbed his, and they hooked around his waist. One of my arms went to caress his cheek, and I cold do nothing to stop it. Then our mouths opened, and that kiss seared me in it's one sided passion. It was an onslaught of emotions, and I could only cry. I didn't wasn't _any_ of these things to happen.

Then the worst part unfolded before my eyes. I saw Derek. He was just watching us, with a horrified expression on his face. Just then Simon broke the kiss, and I got one word out. "No."

Then I lapsed in to a welcoming darkness. But, not before I heard a laugh. The one that ghost always makes.

* * *

A/N: Hey! i hoped you liked this chapter! i _**LOVE**_ my reviewers! Tell me what you think is going to happen! :D

~Sammi :D


	17. Chapter 12 Roxanne PART V

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

**roseg8s9512**: Really? THANKS! i tried really hard on that one, and i'm glad it payed off! :D Oh, and you'll find out in this chapter! :D

**derekandchloe4ever**: uh-oh indeed! And thanks for liking the chapter! :D :D :D

**suzi1811**: At least i THINK that was you. heeheehee. :) your ideas make me laugh really hard :D ah, but you see, if he had padded walls then he could literally bounce off the walls, and he would die of brain damage. :D

**Team-EricSookie**: Cool beans, man! {because luke-warm beans are nasty :P}

**vampiremom1221**: i tried so hard, and i'm glad that I succeeded. :D :D Hmm, maybe she will, or maybe she won't but you'll maybe not not possibly could know. :D

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE! HEARTS! :3**

* * *

I watched Chloe writhe on the car seat. She had been doing that for a little while now, as if her dream was uncomfortable. I could smell her sweat and fear from all the way in the back of the car. It was a repugnant smell, and I shuddered at the it. It was a smell that I knew very well. When we were prisoners in that hell-hole, almost everyone smelled like that.

"Roxy, what do you think is going on with her?" Brady asked.

"I am not sure, but it can't be good."

Just then a piercing whistle of a sound erupted from the car. It was one long wailing pitch, it was like a drill in my ear. I think it was near one o' clock in the morning, and that one little shriek woke up everyone in the car. It wouldn't end! I scrambled to the front of the car, looking for the source of the noise.

And I saw poor Chloe screaming.

Her face was bright red at the effort it took to maintain a scream like that. She took a big breath, the continued screaming. It felt like there was a razorblade shoved in my eardrum. I resisted the urge to cover my ears with my hands, and went to Derek's side.

"Derek, what is wrong with her?"

He looked pained, an expression that seemed to be on his face a lot. "I don't know. For the past half hour, I've been trying to get her to wake up, but she wouldn't. Then she started screaming, and I didn't know what to do."

I turned, and gripped Chloe's shoulders and leaned in close. "Chloe! Wake up! We need you here!" She didn't seem to hear me at all. From her screaming, or just because she couldn't I had no idea.

Then I smelled something. It smelled of Brimstone. Demon scent. It was a faint trace, but it was still there. This demon was pretty good at hiding his trail, but not good enough. I had smelled demons enough in that warehouse to be positive that it certainly e=was a demon. The really old and powerful ones could almost completely hide their scent. But a werewolf could smell them. I suppressed a growl, and went to call miss Lauren.

"Miss Lauren! Where are you? Your niece requires your services!" I heard a rummaging noise, and I heard a very faint voice say, "I'm getting my supplies, I'll be right there!" There was deep pain in her voice, and I could almost taste her fear. As it was the smell radiated off of everyone else, also.

Just hen her shrieks elevated in both pitch and volume. I felt like I was going deaf. Just then miss Lauren came back. Her face immediately paled. I rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Sure dear, I'm fine. Just a little shaky." I didn't believe her, but I let her go anyways.

She took out a little flashlight, and shone it in Chloe's eyes. Her pupils contracted like everyone else's, but there was something wrong. She wasn't waking up.

Just then she started to blindly attack with her fists. "Derek! No! Don't hurt him!" She screamed into the open air, then she burst into sobs. Derek had a stricken look on his face, and he paled.

"Simon! Stop!" those were the next words she cried, but the rest was mumbles, from crying. They were all garbled and mumblish. I couldn't make out anything.

Then she just stopped. Stopped moving, stopped screaming, she even stopped thrashing, but she didn't stop crying. Giant sobs wracked her tiny body, but no noise came out of her mouth. Just then Her eyes opened, and she looked at Derek. "No," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and collapsed.

Miss Lauren crashed to the floor of the van and started crying then. She hugged her niece hard and she whispered her name over and over again. "Kit," she started, the tears rolling down her fair cheeks, "are we almost there?"

I heard him say yes, and then nothing else. After that we returned to our seats. Derek just sat there stiffly, and I wondered what was wrong with him. Miss Lauren also sat very stilly and she cradled Chloe against her.

_That girl nearly made me deaf_, thought Sara,

_Be kind, she must have been through a lot in that dream._ I thought.

_I don't care! It's two in the morning! Is it to much to ask for some sleep?_

_Quiet, Sara_, I snapped. _That girl is I kindred soul, and is one of the first people to treat us with kindness. You will show more respect!_

_I apologize, Roxy._

_Good._

_Um_, said an unfamiliar voice, _am I going crazy?_

_Derek, is that you?_

_Yeah, last time I checked, anyways._

_Have you never had a pack, before?_

_Uh. No, actually. Never._

_Oh_, I replied. _Well, you found out how we communicate privately. Quite interesting, no?_

_Sounds like something straight out of Twilight, actually._

_What does the sky have to do with us?_

_Well, actually it's a boo… never mind. Anyways, it's a really cool way to communicate._

_Derek, I have to ask, did you smell anything strange near Chloe?_

_Come to think of it, I did smell a sulfurous smell, what was that?_

_Just as I thought_, I sighed. _A demon was doing something to Chloe. I am not sure what, but it was enough to make her do that. That was Brimstone you smelled. That's a demon scent._

_Are you sure? Chloe doesn't even know any demons, why would one be haunting her?_

_I do not know. All I know was that it really was a demon._

_Oh, god. We have to tell someone!_

_No, not yet. We should do a little research first. We need to study Chloe. See if she acts differently and things like that. This is dangerous, and people will overreact and possibly harm her. Demons are tricky creatures, and if not treated properly she could die. Have you perhaps read a book called_ Demons: What you should know about them _by Allen Shafer?_ **(hey guys, sorry to interrupt the story, but you tell me if it would be a cool idea to actually write that book? It just sounds kinda fun, don't cha think? Tell me in a pm {private message} or a comment, or what ever. :D)**

_Actually I did read a few chapters once. Why?_

_I believe we can find some answers there. Once we find that book, then we can act. Not till then. It is to dangerous. However we need to keep a very close watch on Chloe._

_Understood. Hey, why isn't anyone else responding to our little conversation?_

_Because I have guarded this conversation. I didn't think anybody else needed to hear it._

_Well, thank you I guess. Yeah, thank you. I do appreciate it._

_You are welcome._

Just then I heard a sigh coming from the front of the car. "Hey guys," Mister Kit called, "we're here!"

Miss Lauren clutched Chloe tighter, and when the car stopped she threw open the door, and carried Chloe to a little house. It was a nondescript house. Brick walls, a tiled roof, and a charming little lawn made it seem like a normal house, not a safehouse hiding a bunch of Supernatural's.

Miss Lauren Burst through the front door, and we all followed. When I noticed something quite odd.

Simon was shooting a murderous glance at Derek.

* * *

A/N: Heyy! Sorry to inturrupt the chapter like that but I REALLY want to know :) hope you guys won't kill me for doing that... O:)

and you'll meet everyone next chapter! *rubs hands together devilishly*

~Sammi :D


	18. Chapter 13

**SHOUT-OUT TIME :3**

**derekandchloe4ever**: i made the story :D I thinks it's gonna be fun! :D Oh, and I think i will use you methods.

**..fairies26**: heeheehee :) Lol, i really like to do that! And here I am, updating!

**WA0520**: lol, THATS GOOD! And, yes, he is. I iz hoping this chapter leaves you stumed though. that or REALLY mad. :D

**roseg8s9512**: PSHHHHH! Why should i know if my characters are gonna be evil or not. ***WINK, WINK*...*MAYBE...*** D Thanks! I thought it would be a good, idea! i'm glad i thought right! Simon's fun:) Thanks!

**vampiremom1221**: Thanks, i thought It WAS a pretty clever idea ;D NOT THAT DEREK READS TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING D ;D ;D ;D i thought it would be weird if NOBODY was concerned...lol. heeheeehee :D

**Team-EricSookie**: YOur welcome! Nad, I GUESS...I've never been in that situation myself, so i wouldn't know myself. XD

**suzi1811**: Lol, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! maybe... :D Why should i know? I only MADE him that way! D I can TOTALLY see Lauren doing that! That would be funneh! I CAN REVEAL NO MORE SECRETS! not that i DID or anything... :D

**shadowbladeandcookies**: HEY COOKIE! or jaimee...tell me which one you prefer! thanks for that! I tried, and I can see that it worked!

**A BIG HUG TO EVERYONE ELSE! just an FYI i plan to shock you! tell me if it works!**

* * *

I knew instinctively where I was, even without opening my eyes. I had that floating feeling, but I don't know where I would turn up this time. I waited to open my eyes, wanting to savor the feeling of floating. My muscles were relaxed and I felt all the tension leave my body. But, I knew I couldn't avoid this much longer.

I opened my eyes and started to look for the dark shape that defined my shadowy companion. I was actually hovering over Lyle House, with it's falsely cheery yellow paint seemed to glare at me.

"Hey, did you know that you have never told me your name?"

"Why of course, child. That would be giving to much information. But for now you can call me Ryan."

I slowly turned around to see the dark humanoid figure. "So, Ryan. Do you, uh, know about that dream I just had, by any chance?"

"Why, of course, Chloe." It was the first time he had ever called me by my name, and I did _not_ like the way he said it. His slimy voice made it sound like a bad word.

"I can feel that you're uncomfortable, and why is that?"

"I'm sure you already know why. And why are you avoiding my question about the dream?"

"I didn't avoid it at all! I told you I knew about it, which is what you asked."

"Fine. Can you tell me why I had that dream? Or why you even _know_ about my dream?" I asked.

"Because I forced you to have that dream. How else, darling?"

"Don't _call_ me that!"

His shadowy form was right next to me at this point. And his hot, sweet breath tickled my ear. I had smelled something like this before. But, where?

"You see, Chloe, something is deathly wrong with one of your companions. You need to figure out what, _before_ said person goes crazy and or dies." I could literally _feel_ him smiling.

"How could I interpret that! The only people I saw in the dream, were Simon and Derek. Both of them are fine!" I shouted.

All he did was chuckle. "Oh, and Chloe," he said, his voice starting to fade, "if you tell anyone about these dreams, or the dream you just had, then I'm afraid I'll have to kill. you."

I woke up, gasping for air. I was lying on a hard surface, and I heard someone jump up in surprise.

"She's awake! She's awake!" It was Simon.

"Simon, what are you talking about?"

"Chloe!" he leaped across the room and gave a tight hug.

"Simon! What's wrong! What happened?"

He was silent, still hugging me tight. "Simon!"

"Sorry, it's just that… you've been out cold for days! Well, two, but still! Don't ever do that again!"

"Two _days_, wait then, that means that…we're at the safehouse?"

I heard the _thump, thump_ of approaching footsteps.

"Yes, yes we are."

Derek launched himself in that room. His eyes zeroed in on me, and he lunged at the bed, grabbing me up in one of the tightest bear hugs yet.

"Whoa there, bro! Make sure you don't crack her ribs!"

I looked over to see Simon smiling brightly at his brother. "Derek! It's okay. I'm not going to disappear on you!"

He then smashed his lips against mine, in a fierce kiss. I kissed him back, nearly matching his ferocity. Simon then cleared his throat.

"I guess I'll go now."

I broke away from Derek. "O-o-oh, n-n-n-no, y-y-you d-don't h-h-have t-t-t-t-t-to!" I was sure my face was a bright red, and Derek rumbled laughter.

Simon smiled kindly. "Yeah. I do. See you love-birds later!" he then walked out of the room, leaving us to our not-so-lonesome. I hooked my legs around Derek's hips, and I kissed him again. His hands traced over my body, like he was drawing flames against my skin. His hands strayed to my hips, where the rested. I combed my fingers through his long dark hair. He growled and held me closer. Two people couldn't be any closer than we were at that moment.

Just then I felt Derek go stiff, and he pulled away from me. "I hear the others coming. Lets get you in a more innocent position."

Right after I sat down on the bed, they all came barging in. Aunt Lauren, all the werewolves, Kit, Simon, Tori, and…four people I had never seen before. One of them, a blonde boy at least as tall as Derek walked in the room holding Aunt Laurens hand. I glanced at her curiously, and she glanced at me, a half worried half relived look in her eyes. I could ask her later, I guess. What really surprised me was that Tori rushed to my side and gave me a fierce hug.

"Don't ever do that again Chloe!"

"I didn't do…whatever it is I did on purpose!"

"Just don't."

Just then I caught a flash of copper, off to the side of my vision.

"Tori, get outta my way! How's it going, girl?" Tori moved aside, and I saw copper curls and skin in full force.

"Rae! Oh my god! How did you get here!"

The copper skinned girl chuckled. "You see, my mom, my _real_ mom, was working here, and she caught wind of where I was she came and rescued me! How cool is that!"

"Rae! No way! You found your real mom! That is so cool!"

Just then a darkly colored woman walked into the room. She walked with a grace I had seen only in a few people, her head held high, a smile one her face.

"Chloe! I'm glad to finally see that your awake! Let me introduce myself. I am Jacinda, Rachelle's mother. These young people are also staying in the safehouse, right now. You don't mind, do you?"

"Why would I mind? I'm perfectly fine with that."

She clapped her hands together. "That's just great. Now, would you all introduce your selves to Chloe?"

A young girl stepped up. She had warm sea-green eyes, and a smattering of freckles over her nose bridge. She looked really young. Too young to be a supernatural. "Hi! I'm Natalie and I'm thirteen and a Dimensional."

I looked at her curiously. "We are the Icarus Project. We all have two or more supernatural genes that define us. I'm a Dimensional, that means that I can travel to, and open up portals to the nine Dimensions. I'm pretty sure my genes are Teleportation half-demon, witch, and just a teensy bit of either werewolf or vampire. Only because I have extremely high senses. Somehow those scientist people managed to erase our original Supernatural abilities, and put other ones in." She smiled at me broadly, and I could tell I would like her.

Another girl stepped forward. She had piercings all over her face, and had on a lot of heavy make-up. She had bright pink hair, and wore combat boots, fishnets, and wore torn black clothes. "Hey, I'm Marissa, I'm sixteen and I'm an Elemental. Basically they took all the elements from half demons, and put them in me." As if to give us an example she twirled her finger, and a lazy breeze somehow made it's way into the room.

Another girl stepped forward, she wore her hair up in an elaborate French twist, and wore a miniskirt that looked two sizes to small, and had a tee-shirt that was skintight, and had a big scoop neck, her cleavage was practically spilling out. "Hey," She said pointedly looking at Derek. "I'm Clair, and I'm a Illusionist. I'm seventeen, and my genes are, witch, sorcerer, and a Mental half-demon."

Then came the boy that had been holding Aunt Lauren's hand. He had strawberry blonde hair, and bright baby-blue eyes. He wore a simple shirt, and cut-off jeans. He actually looked kind of like someone I knew. He blushed bright red, and looked kind of embarrassed. "Hey, I'm Jason, I'm fifteen, and I'm a…mermaid. My genes include water half-demon, and wereshark. And, Chloe. I just happen to be your twin brother. I may as well get that out there."

* * *

A/N: heeheehee. it's getting good now! can i pwease have five reviews? PWEASE?

lol. can I have some predictions?

~Sammi :D


	19. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**_

Now for **SHOUT-OUTS**! XD

**WA0520**: you literally made me rotfmlao! Like, no joke!

**Skylah**: Why thankyou! I always try to leave off on cliffies, and i never think I can get them. XD Thanks for assuring me that I did! i dunno, i kinda see him as cute. he's, like, the guy version of Chloe...soo...yeah... lol

**shadowbladeandcookies**: Well then, since you don't seem to care, i think i'll call you jaimee! Thanks for that! ikr? i always hear aboot derek having a brother or sister and simon, but never Chloe! so strange... hahaha. i think i made Clair a sofia... lol you won;t understand that unless you've read PreppyEmoGirl's story "Drama At The Safehouse".

**Team-EricSookie**: Your welcome! Hahaha you got 1/3 of that right! kinda... XD :D

**..fairies26**: Thanks for that! it was much appriciated! XD and gracias! beastly is good!...right...?

**suzi1811**: i always love your reviews! thats a secret! :D :D :D Oh, you BET Clair will be a nuisance! hellz yeah! i LOVE your ideas for her dying! Everytime i picked my carcass up off the ground, i would read another line, and it would send me back to the floor. Same with Simon's! XD XD XD lol

**asherandjeanclaude**: ikr! The idea just kind of slapped me in the face, so I had to use it! :D :D

**Chlereklover**: thank you X3. I feel so happy knowing you liked it! lol, and thaks for friending me on Facebook. :D :D :D

**roseg8s9512**: OH YES SHE HAS A TWIN BROTHER! lol!

**chloeify123**: thank you! i planned that one out very straticically! hmm. We'll see! :{D

**PreppyEmoGirl**: Actually, i DON'T think you could have missed anymore. XD Derek got some, all right! WOOT! lol, who says he's acting? Yes. Yes she did. Who didn't it make laugh? Honestly. ily too! IKR? RAE IS FREAKING AWESOME! marissa is really super awesome, isn't she? Aww! it wasn't that long! besides, i lOVEEEEE long reveiws! you know i do! Thanks!

**JinxxMonday**: yes! REUNITATION! whoa... lol. DON'T WORRY! I CARE ABOUT THE DOG! XD Will he get Chloe? That is the major question. :D

**TO EVERYBODY ELSE! ILY! :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

I felt a flush cover my face as I absorbed his words. Derek stepped closer to me, and I could feel his worry.

"W-w-w-what d-d-did y-y-you say?" I asked. My stupid stutter went crazy.

"Still stuttering, eh? It took me _years_ to get rid of mine," he said with a cocky grin.

"Y-y-your av-v-v-void-ding t-the qu-question!"

He sighed. "I think you know what I said, Chloe."

"But, what you said can't be possible!"

"Chloe. What _we_ are is impossible. This situation is very possible." An evil grin slipped over his face.

"You _jerk_! Your wrong! I think my mom and dad would have _known_ that I had a b-b-b-broth-th-ther! L-l-l-let a-al-l-lone a t-t-t-twin o-o-one!"

"Can you calm down please?" he asked.

"Calm down! How could I calm down!" The _nerve_ of this guy!

"It's really easy, see what you have to do is–"

I had seen Tori out of the corner of my eye, and she had slowly been getting angrier, and angrier. She wheeled around and slapped Jason in the face. Hard.

"You fucking douche! Can you back off for one fucking second! Can't you see that she is in shock? Back the fuck off!"

She made him look almost, tiny, but he had an aura about him. It made you think twice about getting on his nerves. He raised his hand menacingly, but a funny expression crossed over his face. He looked over at Clair, and she nodded. Then he just ran out of the room. Marissa, Clair, and Natalie immediately sprang into action. They left the room, and I heard several doors bang.

Jacinda also rushed out of the room, and only Rae was left with us. I looked at her questioningly, and she just shrugged. "Honestly, girl, I have no idea what they're doing. I mean he gave them the signal, so. I have no idea."

"The signal? What's the signal?"

She looked liked she had been shocked, "Oh, um, nothing. Hey, did you know that we have a X-box Kinect! It's so cool! You have to come see!"

I knew she was changing the subject, but I couldn't really do anything about it. "Derek, do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Nah. You guys should go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. See you later Rae."

"Bye!" she chimed in.

"Lets go girl. I plan on kickin' your but in Fallout 3."

"What's Fallout 3?" I asked.

She stopped, and whirled around. "Girl, you haven't _lived_ until you've played Fallout 3. Come with me. I'll show you the ropes." I followed her up the stairs, to see what the heck she was talking about.

After getting my butt kicked in Fallout, I headed back downstairs. Derek was in the kitchen eating. "I guess old habits die hard, huh?" He looked up at me and smiled. He was eating a sleeve of crackers, just like the first time I ever met him.

"What the hell were you guys doing up there? You sounded like you were trying to kill someone."

"Uh, we, um, we _were _trying. To kill people, I mean. Wait! I mean we were trying to kill people in the videogame." I felt a flush creep up my neck.

Derek chuckled and stood up. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back, grateful that he couldn't see my beet red face. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Just then, I heard an awkward throat clearing sound.

"I should go…," mumbled Rae.

"Oh! Uh, wait! We weren't, uh, what I mean is that, you don't have to leave."

"Girl, it's fine, besides, you looked a little busy." She then winked at me, and I think my face turned an even brighter shade of red than it already was. She walked out of the room, and I looked up at Derek. He was also a bright shade of red, and he looked like he was about to pass-out.

"Derek, are you okay? You look a little bit shaken."

His cheeks glowed brighter. "Oh, no I'm fine."

We broke apart awkwardly, and we just kind of stood there for a pregnant moment.

"So, I have to go and take a shower…," I started lamely.

"Oh, okay. I'll be waiting here."

I practically ran for the stairs. God, that had to be the absolute _worst_ thing that has ever happened to me. Everything just felt off, after Rae made herself known.

I walked into the bathroom, and was astonished to see that someone was already in the shower.

I screeched, and shielded my face with my hands. "O-o-oh m-m-m-m-my g-g-god, I-I-I-II'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-r-rry!"

I ran out of the bathroom and made a beeline for my room. I stood there, panting, wondering how I could have missed the tell-tale noise that a running shower made.

I heard the door open and I screeched. "Chloe! It's okay!" It was Simon.

I turned around, only to see Simon, dripping wet with the lower portion of his body covered by a towel.

"Simon! Oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry I did that!"

"Chloe, it's okay! Everythings fine!"

"Are you sure?"

He stepped closer to me, and I saw an odd glint of something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what, though. Something was wrong. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I could only keep staring at them. His eyes, they glinted strangely, and he was looking at me in a way that was very disturbing. He stepped closer to me, and I saw that they swirled slightly. Just then I heard a giant _thump_ and the spell was broken.

Simon didn't move though. He kept staring at me. "Um, Simon?"

He looked at me, at my eyes, "Yes?"

"Uh, don't you think you should go and get dressed?"

"Oh, uh, right!" he backed out of the room slowly, and went into his own room.

* * *

A/N: _**I AM HAVING ANOTHER CONTEST! THE PRIZE IS TO SEE JASON!**_ well, not SEE him, to READ about him. More specifically, about what he ran off about. XD

_**THE QUESTION**_: Today (or several days ago, depending on when your reading this) i got a stuffed pig. Whoever either guesses his name or gets the closest wins the contest!

_**FIRST PLACE**_: the entire chapter, from Jason's POV

_**SECOND PLACE WINNERS (there will be three of you)**_: get to see a piece of my choosing. Dun worry, it'll be good! :D

_**EVERYONE ELSE**_: I'll tell you something really funny XD

_**CONTEST WILL CLOSE ON MONDAY!**_

Luv you guys!

~Sammi :D


	20. Chapter 15

**SHOUT-OUT TIME!**

**JinxxMonday**: Poor, POOR, chloe! And, yes. We ALLL do. Good guess! XD

**Chlereklover**: Thank you! i dunno. why would the author know what they did to the characters they borrowed?

**PreppyEmoGirl**: Me TOO! Thats why i used it! :D :D he never does, does he? here I am!

**Team-EricSookie**: You should be glad. That is an acheivment. :D hahaha, good guess! (Piggles is the name) WELCOME! XD

**SweetDreamzz3116**: Here we are! Hope you enjoy!

**Winkadink**: I love how you don't know whats happening. XD it'll make this chapter all the more confusing. She is kinda ooc...the only cuss word i could think of was "fuck" so...epic fail on my part! XD i dunno, Rae can be cool at times, so...bleh! :P :D braindead! for curse words. OH! me and Ali were just talkking and we made a new cure that you will not understand just yet. Suck Simon balls. XD

**suzi1811**: Regretably he needs to be alive. BUT! i came up with a new insult! Suck Simon balls! it;s BRILLIANT! or not...either one. *cries* anyways! i dunno, you have to decide if he's evil or not! :D

**Wolfgirl369**: my absolute favorite was breakfast! XD

**WA0520**: You don't look like a dumb ass. YOu look like a loyal dumb-ass who likes to read confusing stories! jk, your utterly awesome, and therefore cannot be a dumb-ass! :D

**alwaysreading25**: really? Ya think so? Truely! I AM ELATED! Hun, Simon scares EVERYONE at this point! I be worried about yuor mental health if you weren't! Go Rae! WOO! lol

Thanks to everyone else! X3

_

* * *

Well, that was weird_, I thought. Poor Chloe. She looked so shocked. I'm glad Derek was there to comfort her. She needs him, and he needs her. It was a wonder I didn't notice any of this until I kissed her. This being the love they had for one another.

I walk up the stairs and go into my room. I smell around and the scent of my own rancid armpits greets me. "Whoa, time for me to take a shower." I started rummaging around for some shampoo and soap, when I come across a strange safe.

The strangest thing, though, is that it apparently belongs to me. A five numeral password kept me out. It was a secure one, too. Each number could go up to fifteen. I study the lock, trying to figure out it's secrets.

Then I heard it.

_Simon..._ the voice. I knew that voice. _Simon. Let me_ **through**!

"No!"

*****Meanwhile, elsewhere*****

Thoughts of Chloe filled my mind. Her eyes, her diminutive stature, her small neck. Every thought made me love her more and more. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Those blue eyes could hold mine for a forever.

The question is, how can I lure her away from Derek? Without him forcing her to stay with him. I could see the lust in her eyes when she looked at me. That beast has no business with her!

First I need to bathe, _that's_ for sure. Tidy up a bit to. Then I remembered.

He touched the safe. He had found it's hiding spot. I need to move it. But where? It had my most valuable possession in it. A book of Chloe. Chloe and me. If anyone else saw it, then the plan would be ruined.

_**(A/N: the next part is a little…disgusting. If you don't want to read it, then go down to where I put the safe marker. Like, seriously, it's like, M-rated shtuff. Those of you who DO read it, tell me if I need to change the rating. I mean, simon Is staying in the picture. For now, and I need to make sure minds are safe!)**_

I opened the safe for a minuet, and looked at the pictures.

In the pictures she was twined with me. Her naked body glowing, her face twisted in ecstasy. I was above her, giving her the release.

In another, I was pumping away. She was writhing, and her face showed that she was about to come. I was, too, of course.

But, they were mostly pictures of her. Of course, in order to make the pictures accurate, I had to have seen her. I almost feel bad about spying on her, but it was worth it.

Her naked chest adorned the pages, along with her pendant. Her womanhood spread before the sheet. Her face and breasts dominated most of the pages, though. In one I even had her pleasuring herself.

Of course, I have never seen her do this, but I can imagine.

I close the notebook, and secure it back in it's safe.

(A/N: It's safe now!)

I took the safe in my arms, and tried to hide it. I thought of the perfect place.

I took the safe to Derek's side of the room, and hid it under his bed. Nobody but me would be able to find it now.

I found the shampoo, and headed towards the bathroom. After the water was heated to just the right temperature I stepped in. I felt a rustle in the back of my brain.

_Ummmph_, it moaned. Simon. He was coming back.

*****Back to the other place*****

I had blacked out again. I should really tell someone about that. This time I was in the shower, and I had soap in my eyes. I rubbed at them furiously, until the stinging went away. I continued to lather my body, when someone walked in.

I heard a scream, and I saw Chloe clap her hands over her eyes. "O-o-oh m-m-m-m-my g-g-god, I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-r-rry!" she stuttered.

She ran out of the bathroom, and I felt strange.

*****Again. Elsewhere*****

She was just here. No doubt she ran away to save herself from Derek. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off werewolf. I finished getting the soap off my body, when I leaped out of the shower. I wrapped to towel around my body, and scrambled towards where I heard her go.

I opened to door to see Chloe standing in the middle of the room, her arms around herself. She whirled around and screeched.

"Chloe! It's okay!" no doubt that she thought I was Derek.

Simon! Oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry I did that!"

"Chloe, it's okay! Everythings fine!" I assure her of that. Derek can't get to us in here.

"Are you sure?"

In answer I stepped closer to her. She stood, rooted in place, as if she were terrified. Her beautiful blue eyes bored into mine. I kept getting closer, and soon I was almost touching her. Then a loud thump broke the spell.

I didn't move at all. I just kept staring at her eyes.

"Um, Simon?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Uh, don't you think you should get dressed?" I'm sure that's the last thing that she wants. Derek must still be on hr, mind, though.

"Oh, uh, right!" I back out of her room slowly. Looking at her the entire way. Once I get to the hallway I look around for the noise. I heard voices, male voices, and one of them sounded like Jason. It must have been the front door.

I went to my room, and changed clothing. Maybe Chloe's brother could help me with this. I dressed slowly as I thought out the plan. It was intricate, but workable.

I headed downstairs, and I did indeed see Jason.

"Hey! Jace!" I call. "Cum'ere for a sec!"

Sure enough the boy version of Chloe came over to my side.

"What cha need Simon?"

I have a … proposition for you. Hear me out."

* * *

A/N: Are you confused? i hope so! can I have 3 reviews? PLEASE?

anyways! Love you guys!

~Sammi :D


	21. Chapter 16

**A/N: HOLA! heeheehee, wassup? GUESS WHAT? I GOT 150+ REVIEWS! Do you KNOW how happy that makes me? DO YOU? I bet you don't. Well, heres an idea: me+reviews=SO INCREDIBLY HAPPY. me+over 150 reviews=SO HAPPY I COULD DIE FROM HAPPINESS AND THEN COME BACK TO LIFE squared.**

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

**SweetDreamzz3116**: he IS! The Not Simon Simon is SOOO gross! (HINT, HINT!) I feel so bad for Chloe! EEsh, lets hope he squashes that behavior before Derek finds out! or...maybe not... XD

**derekandchloe4ever**: SCORE! I feel soooo accomplished! X3

**PreppyEmoGirl**: OMG! best new curse EVAR! So glad I did too! ARE NOT! i do that too! wait...

**shadowbladeandcookies**: No problemo! Your reviewing right now..or...whenever you did. You get the point. Different, how? Hmm. Jealousy, maybe? SCORE... AGAIN! hahaha, i dunno! Yay, you get my joke then! :D :D :D omg LOOOVE Sofia! in a horrible way... haha, YOU don't know that she's a super bitch! maybe she just has a fetish for genetically modified werewolfs! the odds are against her, but YOU NEVER KNOW! hahaha. XD IS HE? pshhhh, like i know! i only MODIFIED HIS CHARACTER TO BE LIKE THAT! XD XD :D I don't think he deserves your UNDYING hatred...just A LOT of it! :D :D And, imma updating!

**JinxxMonday**: OH YEAH! you bet he is! Who WOULDN'T spy on Chloe. *shifts eyes around nervously* nah, but he IS REALLY pervy. ANOTHER SCORE! Well, points were slightly deducted after that last sentance, but STILL! Really? THANKS! OH, ho, ho! but he COULD if he was fed false info! heeheehee. Your points are valid, though!

**Team-EricSookie****: did my note clear it up? XD i HOPE it did!**

**suzi1811**: I dunno. he could be the FREAKING COMMANDER of the Cabal's for all I know. That leaves me wondering too... Hmm, you MIGHT not think so when you find out whats wrong with him! XD Hun, if she found that book, she would do WAYYYYYY worse than that. WAY WAY WAYYY_YYYY_YYY_YYYY_YYYY_YYY worse. hahaha

**alwaysreading25**: Here's another one! heeheehee, glad you loved it minus all of Not Simon Simon! :D Really? AWW, Thanks! i LOVE it when readers compliment me like that! I fell all bubbly on the inside now!

**Wolfgirl369**: SCCCOOOOREEE! huh? I DON'T KNOW! *shies away from screen* Oh, he drew all of them. ALL of them. Which means that he needed to see her. O.O'

**Nemo3140**: *chuckles like a maniac* Your probably right! :D

**Winkadink**: Yay! You GOT this! :D It all clicked! Which reminds me of one of my fave quotes! "A metaphor for when info clicks: 'It's like a giant book slammed you in the face, and all the information just ... _transfered_.'" This amazing person will remain unnamed. *cough, cough ME! cough, cough* Well, thats good! :D :D :D oh...well...uh..sorry...? that sounds gross... . Omg, ikr? school... :| omg, yess! a good chapter! i WIN! :D

**madamemouse**: Omg! Thanks SOO much for liking my story! Your comments are HILARIOUS! truly! XD

**Disclaimer: bunny says i no own DP. But the voices in my head say i do! :D So it dun matter. I don;t even know who Kelly Armstrong is! *looks around nervously***

**(|_|)**

**(o.o)**

**O(")(") **

my bunny failed, i think... :'(

And thanks to my new AWESOME beta Ambur, or **burning(dot)x(dot)impossibly(dot)x(dot)bright** , but, i like being on a first name basis, so Ambur it is! :D

* * *

After I got out of the shower, I headed back into the room I seemed to be sharing. I don't know with who, though. I got dressed, and I headed downstairs. Derek was sitting on a couch, and Tori was nowhere in sight. I saw that Simon was having a heated conversation with Jason. All of the sudden Jason's eyes flew to me, and his eyes widened. He looked at Derek, and then back to Simon. The conversation concluded, and they shook hands.

I walked over to them, and tapped Simon on the shoulder. He turned around, and smiled.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty. Whatcha doing?"

"I, um, came to talk to Jason."

"Go right ahead! I should be going anyways."

"Bye!" I said.

I turned back around to face Jason, and once his eyes landed on me, they went soft.

"Uh. S-sorry for being a j-jerk. I tend to get a little, uh, uppity, when other people are around." So much for overcoming the stutter. I didn't point that out though, I bet he was silently cursing himself for doing it, anyways.

"Uh," I mumbled. I hadn't seen that coming. "Can we go outside? I thought maybe we could, um, talk…?" I trailed off.

"Sure. I know this great place near a stream."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

We walked out of the house in silence, and the silence continued outside. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He really did look like the boy version of me. Strawberry blonde hair stuck up at an odd angle around his head that gave him a slightly rumpled look. His pale skin had a certain shimmer to it, and he was only a little taller than me. His bright blue eyes caught mine, and I wondered if that's what people saw when they looked at me. All in all, he looked very non-threatening, and had an air of innocence around him.

"So," I started, trying to break the silence, "whose older. Me or you?"

"I don't know. I think you're older than me though."

"Score for me! I'm usually the youngest."

He chuckled. The next thing I knew I was eating dirt. My nose throbbed, and I tasted blood.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

I groaned in response, and he helped pick me up. "Jesus Chloe! I think you broke your nose! How'd you manage to do that?"

I groaned again, and it was followed by a whimper. I held my shaking hand up to my nose, and when I pulled it away, it was bright red. "Ow!"

"Don't worry; I'll take you back to the safehouse." He picked me up, and held me like a baby.

I must have lost track of time, because I was now lying in the same bed that I had just woken up in. I tried to sit up, and I was carefully pushed down again. My eyes fluttered open, and Derek, Tori, and Jason stood over me. I put a hand to my head, and groaned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I had to reconstruct your nose, and staunch the bleeding. Fun, fun, fun. So, how'd you feel?" said Tori.

"I feel like and elephant stepped on my face. Then decided to sit on my head."

"We heard the story. And, wow, Chloe. I thought you were klutzy at first, but I think that tops _everything_ I've _ever_ seen you do. And I didn't even see it."

Jason started laughing, and Derek shot them both a glare.

"Derek, It's fine, really. It _was_ kind of funny," I said, cracking a weak grin.

"There is a downside, though," she said. "Unfortunately, shamans are the real healers. Plus, I wasn't even sure how to heal your nose! So, I _was_ able to fix your nose, but as for the _rest_ of your face…," she trailed off. She handed me a mirror, and I took it.

I held it up, and saw what she meant. My nose was no longer inflamed, and crooked, as I would have thought it would be, but the area around my eyes was bad. The skin under, and over my eyes were a sickly purple color, and they were puffy and swollen.

Great.

I sighed and set the mirror down, and looked up at Derek.

He looked down at me, and his gaze softened.

I sighed. Now was as good of a time as ever to talk to Jason. "Hey, guys, can I talk to Jason alone for a minute?"

"Sure, but, don't do anything stupid." She grabbed Derek by the shirt, and pulled him out of the room. We all knew he could've resisted her if he wanted, but he didn't.

I turned to Jason, and smiled. "So, I guess this is as good a chance as ever to talk." He nodded, and looked away, smiling.

"So," I started, "you're my brother? My _twin_ brother?"

He looked at me, seriousness in his eyes. "Yeah. Consider yourself lucky. You actually got to stay with our parents." There was a bitter edge there, and his jaw was locked.

I grabbed his hand, and squeezed. He looked at me, and I saw the gleam of unshed tears in his eyes. "Hey. It's okay. I bet if they knew that they were having twins they would have kept you in a heartbeat. I loved mom, and I _know_ she would've loved you. Plus, dad would have _loved_ a son."

The sorrow left his eyes, and he just looked drained. "Oh, I know she didn't know about me. The Edison Group made that pretty clear, it definitely wasn't a secret. I just wish I could have known them like you do. Especially mom."

Oh, god. He keeps using the present tense. He thinks she's still alive! "Um, there's only one problem with that."

He looked at me. "And, what exactly might that be?"

I looked down and picked at the blanket that was covering me. I didn't meet his eyes when I said, "She's dead." I didn't need to see his face to know that all the hope he had of ever meeting her came crashing down. "She died when I was younger, in a hit and run. They never found the driver. Dad is still alive though! He just doesn't know anything about this." I choked out a laugh. "He even has a seventy five thousand dollar price on my head."

"He sounds like a good dad," he said quietly.

"He is. He may be busy a lot, but he cares. So who raised you?" I asked.

"I was raised by the Edison Group. The rest of Project Genesis were unstable, so they had to terminate them. We're the only ones that were stable. Once we knew enough we all escaped. We lived on the streets for the longest time. I remember this one time, a gang confronted us, and we had to fight. Of course living on the streets taught us a few things about fighting. They killed Isabel."

I could tell by the tremor in his voice that he cared for this Isabel girl.

After a little pause he continued. "After living like that for about four months Jacinda found us. That's my story."

"Wow. Four months? I think that would've _killed_ Tori. She could barely handle a couple of weeks!"

He chuckled, and I knew I had diffused some of the tension.

"I assume you know our story, so no reason to go into that. Hey, you said you were a … mermaid, right? And, that you were also a water demon. Can you show me some of your powers, and tell me about them? It sounds interesting."

He chuckled, and raised his hand. All of the sudden the air seemed dryer, and a ball of water was floating above his palm. "Sure. I'm a Provocabit water half-demon, that's the highest rank of water demon. Basically, I can control water in all its forms." Suddenly the water froze solid, and dropped into his palm. Then it melted and streamed off of his hand. I was watching this all in fascination. The water reformed in the air, and was a ball again.

The air got even dryer as the ball grew in size. He raised his other hand, and molded the water into an icicle. He froze it, and opened the window. I followed him, and he pointed to a far off tree. "Watch," was all he said. He pulled his arm back, and threw the icicle like it was a javelin. I watched it fly into the tree. It exploded on contact.

I looked at Jason in amazement, and saw that his eyes were closed, and that he was concentrating really hard. I looked back out of the window, and saw the little pieces of ice floating in the air. All of the sudden they all came whizzing back into the room. They hung there, suspended. Then, they evaporated, and moisture returned to the room.

I turned to look at Jason, and saw that he was pale and panting. I led him over to the bed. He sat down, and a heavy grunt escaped him. "Wow," I started. "You make me feel like a slacker. All I can do is raise zombies and talk to the dead. Way to make me feel useless!"

He laughed, and as I sat next to him, I knew I would like him. Once you got over his cockiness he wasn't half bad.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? WAS IT? omg, i hope it was! luv you guys! hahaha, what's your opinion of Jason? Do you like him, or no?

~Sammi :D


	22. Chapter 17

A/N: I...I got grounded...agian...

Can't do shoutoutts right now...FF is being wierd, and this is the uneddited version..I will upload the new version later! I h=just wanted y'all to have it ASAP!

* * *

Jason and I spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. He was actually really funny, and smart. And, damn him, he's even good at math.

Other than that, we really were twins. He was basically the male me, and it was really interesting. We had almost identical looks, only he's a boy, and I'm a girl. He was a tiny bit taller than me, and his hair was blonder than mine.

We had similar interests, only I was more into movies, and he was more into acting.

He really was my twin.

"Hey, Chloe," he started, "I just wanna ask you a question."

I smiled. "Sure, hit me."

"Is Derek . . . abusive . . .?"

I reeled back, and stared at him in shock. He was just looking at me seriously, and I couldn't say, well, anything. How does one even reply to that kind of question?

I opened and closed my mouth like a fishes, and sputtered incoherently.

"Where did a question like that even come from?" I asked in part outrage, part shock. "Why would you even consider asking me that? I'm not a rug, you know. I know when to stand up for myself, and trust me, is someone was treating me badly, I'd dump them like yesterdays trash!" By the end of my little declaration, my voice was high and squeaky.

"Derek is awesome, and you ca—" My little rant was stopped when his hand slapped over my mouth. I felt my eyes narrow into little slits, and I just knew my face was tomato red times three.

He silenced my outraged mumbles with a look in his eyes, and when he knew I wouldn't try to hit him, he let me go. I crossed my arms angrily, and started stonily out at the scenery behind him.

I turned my glare onto him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I just got some in-information from s-someone, and I had to verify i-it. Th-that's all." He blushed, and a stony expression lit his face. It was my turn to smile. So much for him "overcoming" that stutter.

He shot a little glare in my direction, and when he schooled his expression into a neutral mask, he looked back at me.

I glared again, and turned away. But, after a few minuets of _extremely_ awkward silence, I left to go back to the main house. He made no motions to stop me, and as I silently tromped away from him, my rational mind started to scream at me.

_What the heck are you doing walking away like that? He obviously wants to be your friend, but your shoving his attempts right down his throat!_ Okay, well it had a point, but that didn't mean I should listen to it.

Soon enough, I got back to the safe house, and after I opened the door, I walked into a wall of stone. My already injured nose screamed in protest, and my hand immediately shot up to cradle it. I groaned, and large, warm hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't see you all the way down there."

I shot Derek a glare, and rolled my eyes. "Not all of us are gifted vertically, you know. Many of the people of today are quite petite. You're just a giant."

I snorted, and smiled up at him. He was grinning, and he enveloped me in a hug. A not-so-delicate cough interrupted our conversation, or lack of thereof for the future, and we looked over to see Claire standing in the doorway.

She gave Derek a _very_ slow once over, and smiled. "My some of us are looking good today." Then she looked at me. "And others...not so much." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, and lifted her head.

I tried my hardest not to glare at her, but I think I failed. Miserably, at that.

She walked away, and I swear, if her hips shook any more, the house might sway. I giggled quietly, and looked up at Derek.

He had a weird expression on his face, and looked distanced. I poked him, and got no response, so I tried climbing on him. It didn't really turn out so well, seeing as I fell on my tush, but it snapped him back to reality.

He smiled at me, then as he leaned down to give me a peck on the head as he helped me up. The distracted look was back on his face, but he looked more...alive, I guess.

"I gotta go see someone, I'll be right back." His voice rumbled powerfully, and I pouted. His strides were long, and powerful as he walked away from me. And, just as I was leaving, I saw Marissa. She looked like good company, so I walked over to her.

"Hey!" I said brightly to her.

She grinned at me cheekily, and held out her hand. I slapped it happily, and she laughed.

"What's up shorty?"

The question, or rather, the way she _phrased_ the question, was weird. Then I finally noticed how tall she was. She stood at Derek's height, maybe even taller. Goes to show how well my powers of observation work. I blinked in shock for a moment, and mentally shook myself.

"You know, I just had this conversation with Derek. You're just a giant. And that means that your just gonna have to deal with the rest of the _normal_ sized people of the world."

She laughed, and her eyes twinkled. "Well, your right about that. I guess I will have to, 'get used to it', as you so kindly put it. But, you never answered me, so I'll ask again: What's up shorty?"

I stuck my tongue out at her, and smirked. "I'm just fine, so how's the weather up there?" I said.

"It's just great, lots of birds and sunshine. Hey, I'm _short_ on money, could I borrow some?"

"Nah I don't have any right now. But, hey, I heard the clouds were looking a bit stormy today, could you look down and check for me?"

So on we went swapping some of the best, and worst, height jokes that we could think of. Soon afterwards we were laughing so hard we were gasping, and had at least five stitches in our sides.

I wouldn't have expected the Marissa in ripped up black jeans, black combat boots, and a ripped black tee-shirt, could be so funny and awesome. Honestly, I kind of expected her to be angsty, and overly dramatic, but she was just pure awesome.

And then Simon walked in. And I swear to god, something almost...hovered about him.

And it looked like...Simon...

* * *

A/N: ...Do you still love me?

XP REVIEWWWW!...if you want to... :P

~Sammi :D


	23. Chapter 18

A/N: HEYYYYYY!

Here's the story...I have to get back to writing! :)

* * *

It looked like Simon, but...I could tell that it wasn't the Simon I had grown used to seeing. It was covering the standing Simon like a shimmering veil, and I could barely discern its features.

But, what I could see frightened me. It covered Simon like an ill-fitting second skin, and it rolled and swirled, covering most of his features. The eyes, mouth, and nose were just sockets of empty black. When it saw that I had noticed it, it smiled, showing thousands of thin, needle-like teeth.

Then I blinked, and it was gone.

The world had snapped back into full color, even though I didn't notice it had gone grayscale, anyways. Simon stood there for a second, and smiled at us normally.

There was nothing wrong with him. No shimmering second skin, and no needle teeth.

The day passed slowly after that, and nothing else interesting happened. Jason tried a couple of times to talk to me, but I was still angry so I ignored him. I knew it was petty, but I just didn't want to deal with him.

After dinner finished, I went straight to bed and passed out.

* * *

I was on a hill. It was one of those rolling hills that you see in pictures. It was surrounded by trees on both sides. The tall grasses looked like waves when the wind hit them. There were sprinklings of flowers everywhere, too. I grinned at nothing in particular. I was just filled to the brim with happiness.

I leaned down and picked a single flower. It looked vaguely like a daisy, except for the fact that instead of white, flat petals, they were blue and almost frilly. I put in my hair, right above my left ear. Then, I giggled, because the butterflies and the bees were swarming around my head. I playfully swatted them away then moved on.

The grass tickled my toes, and the dirt smelled so good. I stood there for a moment, my head tilted back, my toes digging into the soft loamyness of the ground, and I spread my arms wide. I felt like a goddess, soaking in the earth at my feet. I opened my eyes to look at the sky. It was almost an unearthly midnight blue, with white puffy clouds, like the kind you make when you're really young. I was surrounded by beauty.

The moon crested over one of the clouds, and silver light covered the earth like a blanket of silver. The stars were gleaming, and it looked as if the sky was covered in their milky essence.

I probably should have thought that it was scary the way the trees around me were lit, their branches and trunks covered in shadows, but it didn't. In fact, it only made me want to run into their depths and explore. I saw several pairs of glistening, amber eyes, but I ignored them, and walked on.

Just then, I came across a hill. It was rather large, and it seemed to touch the sky. I started to climb it, wondering what secret it was guarding. Another meadow? Perhaps a little cottage! My feet continued to walk up the hill while I contemplated what could possibly be there.

When I realized I was almost to the top of the hill. I ran the rest of the way up, because I was excited about what I could see. But, at the same time I couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge of horror. I shook it off, and continued running. My red-gold hair flew in my vision as I ran, my silk shirt and shorts gripping my body as the wind blew them into my skin.

I had finally reached the top of the hill, and what I saw made me shiver. A gorgeous old Victorian looking house came into view, and there was a pale wash leading up to the front of the house. Little pebbles littered the side of the path, and the flowers were more abundant down here. The smell of their perfume was intoxicating, and made me smile. I bounded to where the tall grass was cut to a neat and orderly size, around two inches, I think. I stopped, and looked up.

The house was bigger than I first imagined it would be, and I could see that the paint was starting to peel in places, the vinegary scent wafting towards me. The wood looked warped in places, and some of the widows appeared broken. The house itself seemed to be beckoning me, though, and I couldn't help but drift towards it. The house appeared massive from this angle, filling the sky, and blocking my view of the rest of the world. It looked like an older version of our safehouse, really.

I gazed back towards the hills and tall grasses and flowers. Somehow, I knew that if I continued on, there would be no turning back, but curiosity overpowered any thoughts and feelings of danger.

I couldn't help but feel a sudden foreboding. As I got closer to the house, I saw more and more imperfections in it. The curtains looked tattered where I could see them, and most of the windows had at least an inch of grime on them. I saw little holes, like mice holes, littering the bottom of the house. I finally reached the front door, which opened at me touch. Again, I looked back to see where the meadow had gone, but as soon as my gaze left the door, I felt a great force shove me into the beast.

I stumbled into the house, almost tripping. The door slammed behind me with a resounding bang.

I shrieked, and whirled around, my fists beating the old wooden frame of the door. It wouldn't budge, and I felt fear gripping my heart, making it thunder in my chest. My breaths became short pants, and my vision was going spotty. I backed myself up against a wall, and slid down to the floor. My gaze flickered around the room, every creak and every groan making me jump in fear. I covered my eyes with my trembling hands, and rested them between my knees.

After a few minuets of cowering in the dark, I realized that nothing bad had happened to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw the room for the first time. I seemed to be in a kitchen.

What I once thought was rickety, old, and decaying was now beautiful and shiny and new. The marble counter tops gleamed and the air smelled of some kind of polish. The posh wooden floors reflected light back into my eyes, and fresh white paint seemed to glare at me.

I looked up and I saw Rae's mom, Jacinda, cutting up some vegetables and dumping them into a large stew pot.

She looked up at me, and gave me a shrewd look.

"Well. It's about time you showed up. Where have you been? I've been waiting for at least thirty minuets."

"I-I-I…what?"

"Never mind. Just follow me to Rae's room."

"Bu-,"

"Shush up and follow me."

I silently obliged wondering what was going on. I thought this house was empty and abandoned. How did this happen? I could have sworn that when I was shoved in the place was in ruins. There had been no light, and no cheery atmosphere. There had been no light streaming in through the bright clean windows, and Jacinda definitely hadn't been there!

What I had seen totally contradicted what I see now. Dirt and dust had covered every inch of the surfaces, and there had been brown stains on the floor. The island in the middle of the room had held a still glittering knife, and more brown was on the walls. The paint had been peeling, and the room had been sagging inward, as if wanting to collapse.

Now moonlight, streamed through the windows, and everything looked fresh and new.

The lights were natural looking, and everything looked clean. I started to question myself when we stopped in front of a room.

"Rae is waiting for you," She said.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

She nodded stiffly and walked back from where we came. I walked up to the door, slowly, as if it would bite me if I got too close. Once it was practically in my face I finally knocked on the door. This one opened at my touch, too, and I ventured inside.

The room was frilly and full of pink things. Definitely not what I would expect from Rae, but if this was her style, then who was I to judge?

The bed was a canopy, and the walls were covered in pictures of a little girl, I guess it was a little Rae. She looked so cute! I stepped inside, and turned my head, trying to find Rae, I mean, where could she be hiding?

All the sudden I felt cool metal on my throat, sharp and unforgiving.

"Move and I kill you." I heard the masculine voice say. It almost sounded like...Simon's voice. But this one was distorted, and ugly, not the Simon I knew.

"Actually, I want to do other things to you beforehand, but if you talk, you'll just make it more painful for yourself."

I stood there, unmoving, fear making my clenched fists sticky and clammy. In desperation I twisted away, and kicked him in the place where it hurts men most. All he did was laugh. I looked for a way to escape, but there seemed to be no options. Then I saw a lone window.

I processed all of this in less than a second, and I was off running towards my one means of escape. He was still laughing when he pushed me onto the ground.

I looked up at him, and I let out one shrill scream when he punched me upside the head, knocking my head back on the ground. It really _was_ Simon! Why would he do this to me?

I saw star in front of my vision and I started crawling backwards.

"Simon! What are you doing?"

"Honey, I'm here to make you love me."

All the sudden the room started to melt away. What I saw could only be classified as straight out of a horror movie. Old blood spattered the walls, and pools of it lay on the floor. Body parts were scattered everywhere, each in a different phase of decomposition. I was lying on something slightly squishy, and I twisted to see what it was.

It was the breasts of Claire. And the rest of the top half of her body. I looked around the rest of the room in horror, and I saw the bodies of everyone I knew. Derek. Roxanne. Tori. Aunt Lauren. Liz. Everyone.

I started screaming, a loud high-pitched noise. I jumped up and turned to look at the Simon. His eyes started glowing a dim read color, and slowly he smiled. All the sudden his hand whipped out, and I was frozen. My head dropped to the floor, and not any one of my muscles would work.

And then I was violated. In the worst way, over and over again.

I had been raped.

When Simon finished and dressed, he kneeled over me, and picked up my hand. I screamed, and sobbed, begging him not to touch me.

He started toying with my pinkie finger. "This little piggy went to the market," that strange distorted voice started singing. He then pulled my finger right out of its socket. Blood started pouring down my wrist, and pooled near my shoulder. If I wasn't already screaming as loud as I could, then I would have screamed louder than I already was. I continued to writhe in pain as he continued the game, slowly ripping out all of my fingers.

Once my hand was nothing more that a bloody stump, he dropped it.

"Aw. The poor baby has a boo-boo. Oopsies," he said as he smiled. "I guess we have to even it out don't we?" It climbed over to my other hand, and this time, he just broke all my fingers. Popping them out of their joints, and snapping all of the delicate finger, wrist, and hand bones.

I was so light-headed I felt like I was floating, and I couldn't even feel pain anymore. All the blood clotting around me seemed like a cheap party trick, and that I had just been raped a movie that I had watched.

"But now the baby has no fingers! I guess we have to move down to the feet." He said cheerfully, and laughed.

"Y-y-y-y-your-r n-n-n-not S-s-s-simon!" I screamed at him. He just looked up and smiled at me. "Oh, but I am."

He then climbed down, and picked up one of my feet, gazed at them appraisingly, and pulled out a wicked looking blade. It gleamed in the dim lighting. Slowly it rested it up against my foot. Then he started up a sawing motion, and the blade bit deep into my skin. After it was all the way off, it picked it up, and chucked it behind him.

It looked up at me then, a bored expression on its face. "You're no fun. You gave up so easily, and now you're not even fighting me." He sighed and clucked his tongue.

"Why won't I die?" I moaned, silent tears trekked down my face.

"So you want to die? That can be arranged."

I felt cold damp hands close around my neck. My face twisted up in fear.

Then I remembered that I could call the dead. I felt for my powers, but I knew I didn't have much time left. My vision was already tunneling, and I felt...disconnected.

Then I felt a snap, and I heard raspy moans start up around the room. Simon froze, and that little reprieve was giving me oxygen. I sucked in the air, and panted.

Simon stood up, and all the sudden he just disappeared. I was alone with all the bodies, the now un_dead_ bodies. I tried to tell them to go back to sleep, that their help was no longer needed, but nothing happened.

"Stop!" I shouted. Nothing happened. They didn't even pause in their efforts.

I heard snaps and crackles, and the moving shapes and shadows grew bigger. And they started walking to me.

I could tell they had just pieced themselves together. Hands were on backwards, backs twisted grotesquely, and missing limbs told the tales. Their faces were twisted into scowls, and as they lumbered towards me, I could hear quiet whispers.

"It's all your fault!"

"You killed us!"

"We should kill _her_!"

This last one was from Derek. I backed slowly into a corner, and focused on banishing them. Nothing happened. I tried again, and still nothing.

One of them touched me, then. I shrank back as far as I could, and dodged their pokes and prods.

The last thing I felt was skeletal hands around my neck.

* * *

I crossed my arms, trying to hold back the tears. I was above Lyle house again, and I felt that all too familiar presence.

"What the hell do you _want_ with me?" I sobbed out brokenly.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you. Pay attention, see what you need to see. Listen with you Necromancy senses, your Shaman senses, your Arcane senses. They know what is happening, even if you don't."

Then I was alone. Terribly, horribly alone.

* * *

I woke up in Derek and Simon's room, just standing there. I was shaking, and tears slowly leaked down my face. I looked over at the clock, and I saw that it was twelve in the morning.

My dream had violated me. I knew it. I couldn't remember it. Maybe that was the scariest part. I couldn't remember what specifically happened, only that I know the action was done.

Tears started overflowing again, but I didn't make a sound, for fear of Derek waking up. I wanted to tell him so badly, but the threat of death hanging over my head stopped me.

I looked down to see that something was enclosed in my fist. Slowly I opened my hand, and I saw a crumbled up piece of paper.

Slowly I unfolded it, and I saw it.

It was me, with Simon.

And we were kissing.

* * *

A/N: OKAY I'LL ADMIT IT! I PLAGERIZED MYSELF!...sad, I know...But I had this story that I did and it fit so perfectly with this! I had to use it! Lol, if you want to read the original short story, just google my name, and my "published" book is there. It's "Fear" not "Gone" jsyk.

I took a turn for the dark-side. We have cookies! :3

Don't forget to review!

~Sammi :D


	24. Necromancy Sense I Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: NOOOOOOOO! I had like the next three chapters written and i pressed a button and they all go deleted! We3ll, almost all of them. I have a fragment of the next chapter...IT'S NOT THE SAME! And they were all fantabulous... D':**

**I can't give individual shout-outs right now, as I have to go rewrite my chapters... So heres the next best thing! **

**ma buddy ;) SeddieBangleWarriors4eva, the always fantabulous suzi1811, the mysterious effin, the lovely Obsessedcrazybookworm, and my one-sided funny-buddy-the one side being me...your hilarious-WA0520. You guys ROOOCK!**

* * *

**Necromancy Senses I**

I looked at the picture in terror, wondering how it had gotten in my hands. Had Ryan given it to me? How in the name of all that is good did he do that? Is he some weird half-demon? What the hell kind of half-demon did that?

Was he part of the Edison Group experiments? Had he seen me at the Lab, but hadn't been able to reach me because of the anti-ghost shield? But why did he want me?

I still held the picture in my shaking hands, just kind of staring at it. I started, then looked closer. It...it almost looked like-like Simon's drawing. Or one of them, anyways. The styles were just so closely matched, and in the picture, I looked like Simon had always made me look; I looked powerful, confident, pretty, and the pencil shading looked erratic, just like the way that Simon shaded with pencils.

This was giving me a huge headache, and I could already feel the tension building up inside of my skull. My neck muscles were stiff, as well, and I absently rubbed at the knots that had formed.

Then I shoved the picture in my pocket where I wouldn't be able to see it. My hands raked my hair back from my face, and then shielded it with my elbows. More silent tears trekked down my face, and I vainly tried to stop them, but couldn't. This was just so wrong, and it felt like I was trapped in a B movie. An EXTREMELY bad B movie, and that is saying something.

I could almost feel the imaginary audience yelling at me, telling me to just use my eyes. That they saw something that should have been obvious to me, but just wasn't. I bet they were right about it, too.

Once I made it back to my room, I ran to my bed and collapsed on it, only to immediately spring up again. The sheets were wet, cold, and sticky, and smelled like bad BO. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, and tried not to gag. I really hope that isn't how I always smell when I sweat.

I, instead, laid down on the plushly carpeted floor, and went spread eagle. The floor really is comfortable, I thought tiredly. Ideally wanted to go to sleep, but I wanted the answer to what is wrong with me, the ghost, and what he said about Simon. I just couldn't believe something was wrong with him, but...he had been acting strangely, lately, I can't deny that.

I need to find answers more that I needed sleep. I need to think my way through this, I thought. But Ryan said to focus on my otherworldly senses, another part of me said. That they would help me find the answer, so I focused hard on all of the things that made me who I was, albeit, a little skeptically.

The necromancy.

The shamanism.

My "other" senses, as he so eloquently put it.

Slowly, my vision started to fade away, tunneling from light, soft gray, to the deep, unforgiving black of night.

"Roxanne, your sure that this book tells the truth?" I said, raising the demon book.

"Yes, I am sure."

I looked doubtfully at the leather-bound book I was holding. It didn't look like it would have the answers I was looking for. I glanced at it dubiously again, and set it back down on the table. It was nearly midnight, and I was getting tired.

"Goodnight, I'm going to bed now. Unless you need anything else."

"No. We may both sleep now. Dream well, Derek."

I nodded and left the room, while rubbing the back of my neck. I wonder how Chloe was doing. I had left her after Roxanne had 'paged' me, and I hope she was okay.

Just then, I heard a muffled creak, and quiet, shuddering breaths. I looked up the stair to see Chloe slowly walking along the top floor. Her arms were covering her face, and I could hear her sniffling. She must've went looking for me, and when she saw my decoy, she left, not wanting to wake me. But why was she crying?

Then, she walked into her room, and I heard her crash onto her bed, and then stand back up. Strange, but I guess there's a reason for it. Maybe Tori dumped a bucket of ice-water on Chloe's bed, thinking it was Claire's. Maybe that's why she was sniffling, and looking for me.

I slowly walked up the stairs, and ventured into her room. I couldn't see her anywhere. Then my foot bumped up against something warm and sturdy, and I saw her lying on the floor. Her eyes were wide open, and she was deathly pale.

I leaned down to check her pulse, and it thumped steadily, according to her jugular. I kneeled down, and shook her gently, trying to get her to wake up, when I smelled brimstone.

I leaned in closer, and took a deep breath. *She* smelled like brimstone.

_Roxanne!_ I telegraphed, _Get help, now. Something's wrong with Chloe_**.**

She was everywhere, and nowhere at once. She was floating in a black void, but at the same time, she was every place on planet earth. She felt relaxed and happy, and she felt like she was floating in the ocean.

Then her little bubble popped as she was suddenly thrust forward to see a dizzying stream of images and strange movie clips. Slowly she leaned forward, entranced by it all. Then, jumped a little, because all the images were of her life.

She leaned in even closer, and then she noticed that they were specifically about her visit to Lyle House, and beyond that.

Slowly Chloe touched them, and the world exploded into white.

She was in a long hallway, it was covered in dirt and grime. The once white linoleum was scratched and browned with age, and the fluorescent lighting overhead flickered madly, in the last throes of life.

A light slithering of fear skittered through her, making it hard to focus on any one thing. Sticky, icy tendrils laced their way through her immobile body, chilling her.

Chloe stepped forward tentatively, and nothing seemed to happen, so she took another, and another, then another. A prickling sensation broke out along the back of her neck, and she whipped around, but saw nothing.

She started walking again, and got the exact same feeling, although this one spread all the way down her back. She froze, tensing up, and she felt the stale, luke-warm, musty breath that blew over the back of her neck.

She, also, blew out a breath, albeit, hers was shaky. She shut her eyes tightly, and tried not to panic. She whirled around, and again saw nothing. She laughed, a slightly hysterical sound, and continued on down the hall. This time she heard high-pitched giggling. She turned again, and saw nothing.

Then she was running down the hall, insane sounding bellows of laughter trailing right behind her. A scream wrenched it's way out of her throat, and someone tackled her. They slammed her down onto the floor, and a fear so raw and intense ripped through her, and she almost choked on the air coming out of her mouth.

It was a half-rotted zombie. Thin membranous fluid seeped from sores on the disintegrating flesh, and bone peeped through. It was a brownish color that mingled slightly with green.

Slowly it leaned down and licked the side of her throat. She was so scared she nearly wet her pants. And, when it bit down, and she thought she was going to die, she appeared right at the beginning of the hall.

Slowly, she put another foot forward, and when she got that feeling again she bolted. No hesitation was given, and this time, along with the insane bellows of laughter, there was a deep, low, intimidated chuckling.

She made it halfway down the hall before two hulking forms crashed into her, making her sail through the air. Two zombies were at her throat now. The new one as equally as disgusting as the first.

It was the same scene over and over again, and each time another zombie was added, until the hallway was filled to the brim behind her with rotting zombies.

Chloe was so scared that she could barely stomach it, and a number of times her stomach tried to rid itself of its contents. But she held it down, just barely, to keep running. And so she ran, and ran, and ran, trying, in vain, to escape the giant horde of zombies behind her.

She had tried commanding them, over, and over she tried, and fear made her voice weak, but nothing stopped them. She was crying so hard that she could barely see anything at all, but she almost knew the hallway by heart, so that was okay. She ran out of tears sometime later, but she kept running. She was constantly running.

She was thinking of her imminent death sometime later, when a mysterious thought drifted through her mind.

You are the only thing in your way..., it trailed off. It hadn't been her thought, that's for sure. The voice was, indeed, feminine, but it sounded higher than hers, almost reedy. The soft timbre of her voice was deeply powerful, and spoke with hidden athority.

She stopped dead in the hallway, trying to figure out what it meant. She had heard ridiculous things like this in cheesy movies, and weird New Age ritual things, but something the voice had said struck a chord. In a weird way it almost made sense, in a broad generalization, but she was positive it was something more specific.

She put her hands to her head, and rubbed at her tear-swollen eyes. When she remembered why she was crying. She turned sharply, and saw the zombies standing there, staring at her. She felt the fear rise once more, and they took and eager step forward, their grinning, drooling mouths turning upwards in sadistic glee.

Chloe stumbled backwards a couple of steps, and drew in a panicky breath. She started running again, but she distantly wondered why they had stopped when she did.

Then she reached the end of the hall. She had never been able to reach the end of the hall before. She had always been trapped by the zombies before that.

She reached for the door handle gratefully, but before she could, she was transported to the beginning of the hall again. Her hand was still outstretched, but she was grasping at empty air.

This time she hesitated before she began her futile efforts at escaping the zombies, only it wasn't so futile anymore. When she didn't feel or see anything amiss, she brought up her courage, and stepped forward, when the answer suddenly hit her.

It was fear. Fear made the zombies able to catch her. If she wasn't afraid, the zombies wouldn't be able to touch her. And that's why the door didn't open for her. She was still afraid so it wouldn't be allowed to open for her. The reason she even got there was because she wasn't being consumed by fear. She had still been puzzled by the strange thought.

The strange thought that now made total sense. Her fear had been the only thing that had been keeping her from her goal-to open the door.

Slowly, she watched as the hall before her melted away until only the only thing that remained was the zombies behind her. The old, dank hallway in front of her had transformed into a sunlit meadow with bright waving grasses and a sprinkling of flowers. She turned around to face the horde behind her only to notice that all of the zombies were gone.

In their place a lady with floating white hair, dark skin, and white eyes hovered there.

"You have done well, little one. But the tests have only begun. Once you complete them, and only then, you will be able to find the answers that you seek.

"The trial before you is no easy task, if you want to turn back, now is the time. But then you will permanently be shut out.

"Do you still wish to continue?"

It was the lady that had been sending her thoughts. Her voice was still high, but no longer was it reedy. It was beautifully crafted and her it sounded like the soft, musical tinkling of a little brook.

She firmed up her resolve, and faced the woman with a serious face.

"Yes. I want to continue."

She smiled softly. "You have great power, little one, and I am certain that you have it within you to complete this journey."

And then she faded away, leaving Chloe standing in the middle of the field.

* * *

A/N: HAAAYYYYY! Lol, im boreeeed...message me! )

Hope you liked the chapter, the third person-ness just gives me an excuse to practice third-person writing... XD

~Sammi :D

**REVIEWW!** ...pweas...?


	25. Necromancy Senses II Chapter Twenty

A/N: HEYYYY! Long time, no see, eh? lol, i got grounded...SORRY! Just so you know, by the end of the day, I probably will be agian... Sorry!

SHOUT-OUTS!

**Noelle**: :3 X3 REALLY? :D :D You make me happy when you say that! D

**madamemouse**: I try! I really do! Lol, It's a good thing I know it's paying off! D

**elizi02**: Yeah...i don't think I could do it! XP Lol, sorry aboot the confusion! Imma doin' it again, just as a fair warning! ThANKSSSS! :D :D

**Obssessedcrazedbookworm**: Why, thank you! )

**SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva**: :D You didn't help me think of a title for the thingie, so I had to do it myself! *sniffles* Whatevs, man! D YEAH! I love it when people tell me that! -.-' Sorry about the confusion, but thanks for everything else, sweetie! :D :D :D i still have to think of a nickname...it has to be totally original! XD

**suzi1811**: Heeheehee, you'll find that out this chapter! :{D lol, she really should kick the NS' ass, shouldn't she? XD hehhehheh, you're giving me ideassss! *insert evil smiley here*

**NEW SECTION TIMMME!**

**Under-appreciated story timeeee!**

_The Falling, by SeddieBangleWarriors4eva!_

_Summery: Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit and Lauren are out on the hunt for other supernaturals after a year after setting back the Edison Group. With a new stronger power arising, will they be able to survive, or will they join the other dead supernaturals? R&R :_

_**This is just a new thing Imma gonna do, and the authors have no idea that I'm doing it, soooo...Basically these are gonna be stories that i like, that haven't been 'realized' by the general consensus for how awesome they are. :D GO READ THE STORYYYYY! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Necromancy Senses II**

After the strange lady had left her in the field, Chloe had seen a doorway open. But instead of immediately going through it, she stayed in the field a little bit longer. It _was_ a pretty field after all, and she had no idea what hidden horrors that lay in wait for her if she went through.

So she took a little break, Strolling and meandering throughout the magenta fields. They sky was an orange color, that glowed with a fiery light. The giant old oak tree that was a little ways away, had a blue trunk and dark pink leaves. Chloe slowly walked towards it, entranced by the strange coloring. Then the leaves rustled, and a neon blue squirrel with a light blue stripe running across its body leaped out in front of her.

Chloe stifled a gasp, and leaned towards the creature. It turned blank white eyes her way, and then skittered away. It cast one more curious glance Chloe's way, and then agilely ran back up t he tree.

Chloe turned around again, and stared at the ominous looking doorway. She took one more deep breath, glanced around once more at the rather odd scenery, and braced herself as she walked towards the door.

"Derek! Why did you-" Roxanne's voice trailed off, as she saw Chloe lying in my arms. A calm look came over her face, and she strode towards us.

Chloe's pale body was held in my arms, and as Roxanne saw her, her eyes widened in comprehension.

She gently closed Chloe's eyes, and motioned for me to continue walking. I did, and she trailed closely to my side, not quite next to me, but not behind either.

"Chloe is in 'amphentan', a state of meditation achieved by journeying through ones soul. She faces many real dangers there, but I trust that she will not die. If she manages to complete this, she will have access to consult the aid of her powers, to overcome a problem."

"Why would she have a problem, Roxanne? What could she possibly need that much help with?" I asked. In my head, I asked myself why she couldn't come to me for help.

"Our powers are almost alive in their own way, Derek. They are not quite conscious, but have intelligence, and can observe things that our regular eyes cannot catch. Only a problem of great magnitude could have sent her into amphentan, it would be a problem of such importance that no other help could possibly help."

"Can anyone do this am...amphetach thing?" I asked curiously. I wonder how she knew so much about the supernatural side of supernaturals.

Roxanne looked at me gravely. "Not just anyone can be admitted into amphetan, Derek. If your soul is weak, it cannot be admitted. Once you have undergone 'sanchent', or inner projection, you are stuck inside of yourself. If you fail to complete the tasks that your soul has set up for you, you die, but you never come out. Your soul does not truly 'die', but it is stuck in limbo, as you would call it. Her body would never rot, never decay, it would stay trapped in youth, forever waiting for the return of her soul.

"However, if she succeeds, she will be able to figure out the answer to her problem, with the help of her personified powers. The trick of word, and riddles she will be given are designed to test her knowledge. Her Powers are not going to give her a straight answer. Her Powers, just the same as anyone else's, will try to trick her, to see if she is worthy or not.

"The previous task she goes through will merely test her strength, courage, and resolve, these will check to see if she is truly worthy, then she will be helped."

I stared at her incredulously. "How do you know all that?"

She smiled a self-deprecating smile. "I lived in captivity with a Shaman for the majority of my life. I am bound to know some things about 'spiritual journeys'."

I started to apologize, but she held up a hand. "The past is just that, it is the present we must worry about right now."

I nodded in agreement, and stepped down the last stair. All the sudden we were swarmed by people, Chloe's Aunt Lauren pushing herself to the front.

Her face immediately paled when she saw the state of her niece. "Wh-what happened to Chloe?"

I started to open my mouth to respond, then she ripped Chloe from my arms, and cradled her to her chest.

I stepped over to help her, but she hissed, just like a cat, and stepped to the left. "This is your fault! If you ever touch Chloe again, I will skin you alive."

I stepped slowly away from her, and other people started to swarm around Chloe. I stepped back, again, and I saw that Simon was there. I turned to him, and I was surprised to see him glaring at me with such hatred that I almost felt the dagger he was trying to stab at me with his eyes.

"Lauren is right, Derek. This is all your fault."

I stared speechlessly after him, and when I tried to reach out, he slapped my hand away. I pulled my hand back, my mouth agape wondering why he had done that.

I saw Claire shooting me a "steamy" gaze, and as she walked passed me, she trailed a blood-red fingernail down my back.

I looked around again, to see of anyone had noticed, and I saw Tori standing there, sending a calculating look towards Simon, and a disgusted one to Claire. When they were out of sight, she strutted over to me.

"Normally I would say, 'I told you so', but these extenuating circumstances would never allow my moral code to vocalize it. Follow me."

I gave her a strange look, and she glanced at me haughtily. "I can sound smart when I want to!" she said defensively.

So she walked away. So I followed her.

How long had she been wandering this depressing, creepy forest now? It had at least been an hour. After she had walked through the doorway, she had run into this huge forest that seemingly had no end.

She blew her unruly bangs out of her face, and trudged forward, again. Then, for the first time in an hour, she heard footsteps that weren't her own. She smiled and stepped forward, for an instant excited that she wasn't alone anymore, then she remembered she couldn't trust anything.

She stepped forward again, but this time with cautious curiosity, rather than blatant excitement. A twig snapped underfoot, and she cringed, not wanting the sound that reverberated throughout the forest.

She followed the set of footsteps that seemed to get farther and farther away, until she hit a little cottage. It was a little house, with a wooden roof, and little sprinklings of hay scattered about. It looked kind of like a medieval barn, if you squinted really hard.

Slowly she approached the house, and when she knocked on the door, a quaint old lady answered. She looked to be in her mid-forties, and had a pleasant face. "oh, dearie me! now what have we here? It seems to be a little lass. Come in, come in!" she cried.

Chloe looked around nervously, and hesitantly stepped inside, and a barrage of warmth attacked her. until then she hadn't even noticed that she was cold. Now, shivers wracked her body, and great shuddering breaths were expelled.

She blew into her hands, trying to warm them, when suddenly a great quilt was thrown over her. She almost collapsed under the sudden weight, but managed to stay upright.

"I hope you're comfortable, dearie. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold!" She fluttered her fingers towards a big comfy looking chair, and Chloe gratefully sat down. The plushly cushioned chair was like a balm for her weary muscles.

She looked up at the woman, and was surprised to see that a young child had taken her place. She ginned happily and skipped away towards the kitchen. Chloe abruptly stood up, and tried to follow her.

The tiny house had stretched into a giant hallway, and the end of which was to small and far away to see. The walls were the same, as were the lights, and everything else that had been in the house.

She started to walk forward, and everything around her dropped away till there was nothing but inky blackness surrounding her.

Then, the old woman stepped forward, again, but this time she was a rotted zombie. A scream tried to claw it's way out of Chloe's throat, but she held it down. The little girl appeared right next to her, and was in the same state as the old lady. Then, they were seemingly sucked out of her sight, and she was alone.

She felt like she had been floating there for hours, when a voice, shockingly like her own, made itself known.

"Hello, Chloe. It seems you have learned well. But I have one more task to ask of you, before I confront you. Chloe. Find the piece of gold in this space, and then I will come back for you. Until then, adieu."

Then, all the sudden, she was covered with zombies. They crushed her, and she couldn't breathe. She shoved bodies aside, trying to get air. But she couldn't, there seemed to be no break, no exit, no space for her to try and breathe.

It was torture, being stuck like that. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flicker of gold. She tried to maneuver herself, trying to find where that flicker, that brief glance, of gold.

She elbowed and jostled her way through the zombies, chasing the gold. It appeared and disappeared over and over again, and Chloe sagged in near defeat, and then she caught sight of it, tantalizingly close, it shimmered in the air, and vanished just as quickly. She was just chasing an image.

Her head sagged, and she caught sight of her pendant. It was almost glowing, and it sent out waves of purple light that pulsed slightly. She fingered the chain reverently, thinking of her mother.

_Sometimes, people make things harder than they really are_, had been a favorite quote of hers, and it was true. Then, her heart skipped a beat. A piece of gold, she had said. As in a solid, touchable piece of gold. Not an image that appeared and disappeared at will. She looked down again, and saw the chain of her necklace.

The chain was gold.

Chloe grinned in triumph, and when she opened her mouth to declare she had found the answer, all the zombies disappeared. She was alone in the darkness, again. _No_, she corrected. _There is something else here, too._

"You have done well, Chloe. We knew you would do this well. But now, I have to test your knowledge. Listen to this riddle, listen very closely.

"My wing is rotten,

riddled with holes.

My bones are hollow,

devoid of extra space.

My flesh is decayed,

with wriggling maggots.

I see you through one eye,

but not the other.

My dress is ripped,

torn through, too.

One foot is gone,

but the right is still there.

I am dead,

but not, too.

So where am I decaying?"

Chloe thought about it for a second, and she almost said the right side. After all, that was the only clue she had given her. But something made he check her tongue, and she held back her answer.

_That doesn't make any sense. How can only the right portion of her body be rotten? _said a voice.

_Well, it seems like the only answer to me, _Chloe argued.

_Think harder. When have you ever seen a body that was perfectly rotted on only one portion of the body and not the other._

_Hmm,_ Chloe thought. _You do have a point, but what else could the answer be?_

The voice sighed. _Think hard. Really hard. Where are corpses rotted?_

_They rot everywhere, of course!_ She replied indignantly.

_Oh._ _Right_.

"Um, aren't corpses rotted, well, everywhere?"

"Is that your answer?"

She hesitated for a second, then expelled a breath. "Yeah, that's my answer."

"You have passed."

Then a figure stepped out from the shadows. She looked exactly like Chloe, but she was a rotting zombie. The portion of her mouth that was not rotted turned up into a smile. "You have done well, Chloe. I am Necromancy, here to serve you. As will the others, but first you have to pass their tests. I will see you after you have passed."

And as she vanished into wisps of steam, she blew a breath on Chloe, and she was in another field. Almost identical to the one that had sent her into the forest.

A door shimmered into existence on the other side of the field, and she moaned loudly.

"Not again!" she cried as she made her way towards the next door.

* * *

A/N: Did you like itttt? REVIEW THEN! :D

~Sammi :D


	26. Shamanistic Senses Chapter Twenty One

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

**Shout-Out Time~!**

**Ria**: aww~! It's okay! heeheehee Oh, okay, that's good! aww~! It was no problem, really! It's a great story that deserves more attention~! IKR? Poor Derek! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING~!

**SweetDreamzz3116**: Thanks~! I'M SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATES!

**suzi1811**: RAWR THE INJUSTICE~! omg, I just realized how complicated I made this, 'cause of your review~! XD OMG if only she could just slap them now! RAWR. Lol, that would be bad~! Claire has a secret, though... :D We can't get rid of her QUITE yet~! SORRY~!

**elizi02**: Thanks~! yes, GO CHLOE, GO! ik! he;s so...ughith... SORRY~!

**Obssessedcrazedbookworm**: lol, YUSH! Spiritual journey's ftw! Lol, it's okay, I know what you meant~! :D Why, thank you~! And no...I don't think so... XD SORRY FOR LATE UPDATEZ!

**TillylovelifeO.o**: OMFG I LOVE YOU PENNAME! lol, okkay, Sammi. Ohmigod! Really? OMG i am SOO flattered right now! Like, LEGIT, i am SO happy~! Trust me, I would if I had been in your position, as well. Ik! They're problems are...odd, and awesome! Though...I guess these problems aren't that awesome...yeah... ME TOO~! But then, there would be...less of a story~! Trust me on that one... *dies* You went from complimenting me to asking for updates, and I give you WHAT? I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW. I am officially dedicating this update to you~! :D

**OMG, GUYS! This story is almost over~! I'll need a bit of time to think of how I'll go about the sequel, but there will definitely be one~! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS...even though you probably all hate me right now. *cries***

**I LOVE YOU~**

* * *

Chloe walked through the door, and hesitantly stilled. She was in a white place. There was nothing around her. Just the vast white emptiness. Then, slowly, color started to leach back into the world around her.

She was standing in a room, and her body was lying in front of her. The room seemed to be a hospital room. It was dirty, and there were bugs crawling on a blood-stained floor. Scalpels and bloody syringes were littered around, and there was a pungent odor in the air.

Her body was spattered with what looked to be drying blood, and she was wearing scrubs. Her hands were folded neatly on her chest, and her face was completely relaxed, as if she were sleeping.

She tried to take a step forward, but the instant she did, she was transported across the room. She looked confused for a second, before she shook it off. Obviously, she wasn't allowed to do that.

_Wait...,_ she thought. _If I already finished the necromancy tests, then what power am I being tested for now?_

She thought about it. _Well, I'm only aware of one other power, really, and that's Shamanism... and I know almost_ nothing _about that. What could I possibly be tested for?_

Then she sat and thought. She knew Astral Projecting. But how could they devise a quiz on _just_ that? It made no sense. Maybe she would figure it out as time went on.

She stood again, and she noticed something odd. One of the syringes hovered above her body. She reached for it, and was sent to another corner of the room. The needle stuck in her arm, and she immediately felt the prick in her own arm. She looked down, and saw that she had started to bleed.

Then the syringe went limp, and hung out of her skin at an awkward angle. She felt the same sensations on her own arm, and hissed in pain. Chloe then saw all of the other instruments start to quiver, and move slowly towards her body. She panicked, and tried to move, and again was sent somewhere else in the room.

Then a scalpel had made it to her. It slowly sliced through the skin of her thigh, and she fell to her knees at the intense pain that hit her. Her thigh started to bleed, and she saw the area of her jeans around the cut slowly turn a terrible maroon color.

_Oh, duh, I need to astral project._

Panic seeped in as another scalpel sliced through the skin of her waist. Another horrible stinging sensation, and warm blood seeped down Chloe. She had to do this. She concentrated hard, and focused intently on the patch of floor next to her body that she wanted to go to. More stinging on her stomach, more blood.

Chloe felt the panic knife through her focus, and she tried even harder. The cuts were starting to get dangerously close to the area of her throat. She tried to calm down, when she felt a very shallow cut made on her throat. A trickle of blood seeped from the wound, teasing her.

She was shaking. She just _had_ to get to her body! She could _die_! She took a deep breath, and tried to quell the shaking. The tremors were getting slower, and she opened her eyes, assessing the damages made to her body. The scalpel was hovering playfully above her throat, playfully making dashes for her throat and then retreating.

She felt the panic stab her again, and another shallow cut was made along the expanse of her throat. She felt more drops of blood drop down her throat, and she gulped nervously. Then, five of the syringes plunged into her all at once. She felt the sting, and then the sensation of her skin being lifted from muscle and bone, as they flopped down.

She tried again, and when she reopened her eyes, not only had she moved forward a few feet, the rate at which the scalpel at her throat dived had decreased slightly. She stared in curiosity.

She had done something that had made them decrease in speed. _Think, Chloe, think. This is like that zombie one. You have done something that made it stop. If fear was what made the zombies prey on me, what made the instruments run?_

_Was it...plain panic? That was too easy! And besides, how can panic dictate Astral Traveling?_

Then it hit her.

_Fear in real life is what keeps me from being able to control the zombies properly! Situations like this are bound to happen at some point! I can't panic because I won't be able to Project properly! These tests correlate what happens in real life!_

As soon as she figured it out, the utensils dropped to the ground. She tried to project to her body, and she circled it three times. When he was reoriented with her body, she sat up, and saw a version of her.

She was wearing a white robe, and she was covered in all types of jewels. She had a golden tiara in her hair, and she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Well done, little one. I am pleased with your discovery. Yes, these do connect with real life. We teach you what you already know. But now, I have an important question for you. Do you accept?"

Chloe nodded confidently.

"Right," started Tori. "I believe what you told me. However, this definitely did not happen out of the blue, like you seem to think. There is always a trigger. We just need to find it."

"I did not say it happened out of the blue," I said to Tori.

She waved her hand. "Whatever. Now, can you trace that...primestone or whatever?"

I nodded, and stood up. I took a deep breath, and picked up the trail.

Tori followed me up the stairs where I turned away from Chloe's room. I found the scent and followed it. Not surprisingly, it lead to our room. But what _was_ surprising is that was where the scent came from. Chloe had been in our room, and that's where she got the scent.

Dreading what I would find, I continued on. But the trail had stopped. It stopped dead center in our room.

But then I saw something odd. It was a pried up floorboard from where the trail ended. I looked, and I saw things. I couldn't see them quite right, so I bent down to get a proper hold on them.

The first thing I pulled out was...underwear. But not any underwear. No, this was Chloe's underwear. The next thing was a lock of Chloe's hair, tied with one of Chloe's hairbands. The last thing I pulled out was a sketchbook. I opened it up to find what was basically pornography. It was all starring Chloe and Simon.

I threw the offending book across the room. Something was wrong, here. Very wrong. Those had been drawn by Simon, himself. I know his art style like the back of my hand.

"Hey, Derek. I think you should see this."

Tori shoved a piece of paper in front of my face, and I took it.

"When no one was looking I snatched it from Chloe's pocket."

I opened it up, and saw more porn.

"Yeah, there's a whole book of it lying over there," I said disgustedly.

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"There's something wrong with Simon."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "There is."

The girl smiled at me, and then started to recite.

"My crystals hum,

charged and ready,

to be used with,

all my sacred energy.

This coronet in my hair,

it is golden,

and dainty,

glittering gems,

lay over it,

like a blanket.

I see you standing,

but not with normal eyes,

unseen eyes,

that no one but you can see.

My voice is faint,

some can hear it,

just like you.

I am like a poltergeist,

but am not dead,

decayed,

destroyed,

or dysfunctional.

My existence is of normality,

but of false means of normalcy,

I am natural,

but not natural.

Twice we have met,

many times more we shall,

after the here and now.

Who am I?"

Chloe stared at her. Wow, that was a mouthful.

She was obviously talking about a person, but who she did not know.

_Okay, okay, Chloe. Eliminate unneeded info. Okay, that who 'coronet' bit didn't seem like important, and neither did the crystal part. Hmm, that still leaves quite a bit of information, though._

She looked at the other version of her, and she smiled sweetly, again, at Chloe.

_This person is a natural occurance, but it is unnatural? How does that work? Okay, look at the poltergeist bit. She can move things like a poltergeist, without being dead. No one can see her except me and a few others. Is she like some sort of weird ghost?_

_And, we've met? How? I don't know anybody like that! And we'll meet again? There has to be something I'm missing here._

She looked at the girl again.

_Move things without being seen, hm. I've 'met' her._

Then she looked at the girl again. God, there was something about her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it about the riddle?"

"No."

"Then yes, you may."

"What are you?"

"I cannot say."

I gave her a weird look, and then paused.

_If the other person was supposed to be my necromancer self, and I just completed a Shamanistic trial, this person must be my Shaman side! Why couldn't she just say that then? Unless... She said she couldn't answer questions about the riddle!_

_When I was Astral Projecting, I could move things, like I was a poltergeist. No one could see me. Shamanism is normal, but I was experimented on, so it's not natural! And, I've only used my Shaman powers twice!_

"I know the answer!"

She nodded her head, telling me to continue. "The answer is you! My Shaman side!"

The other girl smiled, a bright, from the heart smile. "Yes, that is the answer. You may continue on."

She disappeared, and in her place, a portal appeared.

* * *

A/N: Did you dig on it? I hope you did~!

Would you mind telling me about it in the review section...? )

~Sammi D':


	27. The End

A/N: Oh shit, guys. It's the last chapter. Lol, you have no clue how happy i am to finally get this out to you guys. Like, I re wrote this...at LEAST thirty times, so that I got it JUUUST right. All for you guys. Whom I love to pieces. I realize that my writing was SOO shitty when I started this fic, and I am so happy for all of you guys that have stuck with me. SO HAPPY. :'D

Shout-outs!

**MissBipolarBOTDF**: PSSSH. I almost did too! JK. D'aww~ Thanks, broski! :DD

**suzi1811**: Jesus, I love you, have I told you that? I just... You are amazing, and you ALWAYS manage to get me to laugh! BUt...heh. 3:D we'll seeee~

**Sabrina Collette James**: WE'LL FIND OUT NOOW. :DD

**new-Necro03**: FFF- well I failed at that, didn't I?

**SweetDreamzz3116**: Hehheh..heh. Yeah..its here now... D:

**Unnamed**: Thanks for all those names, sistaaaa~ :D

**Mia**: FF- You rock too, gurlie! :D :D :D

**TillylovelifeO.o**: Oh you are most certainly welcome deary! Aw, and ily too! Aw shit naw! Really? XD That makes me feel good on the inside~~ :D

**SeddieBangelandWarriors4eva**: Aww~ and I love you~! heh, yeah you should get awn that! That was supposed to be a gangster sounding 'on'. did it work? No? Well then...XD

**Obssessedcrazedbookworm**: Do you know how hard I just laughed?

**HalfDogDemomGirl**: SHHHH- Yeah, I literally JUST noticed that POV thing. Like, YESTERDAY. FF- i ma a moron, Naw, but FF got rid of mine! So I double check and they're there this time around! :DDD

**PLOPFLOPDLOP**: DON'T DIE ON MEEEE~ ILY

**yippyyyyy**: D': It's here now, I swearz!

* * *

All the sudden Tori and I looked at each other. "Tori, can you tell me what's wrong here?"

"Why can't I hear anything?"

"Because there's nothing to hear."

Then a giant crashing sound was heard.

Chloe would've thought that she would end up back in that dammed meadow. But no...she was floating in emptiness. She was just floating in a giant black void, unable to move or speak. It was like she was encased in amber. She could see translucent shapes fluttering through the darkness, luminous and bright. But...every time she actively tried to find them they would disappear, dissolving into the darkness.

Oddly enough, they didn't scare her. Her true emotions were almost non-existent. Like they were encased in a glass wall. SHe could vaguely feel a burning curiosity, but it was so deeply trenched in her mind, it barely touched her.

Two eyes suddenly appeared out of the darkness, blue with black sclera, looking like melted sapphires.

It looked like she didn't have to pass a trial to meet this one.

I rushed downstairs, just as people started to flood the house. Guns were held in iron grips, and I could sense the magic, as it were a tangible thing. Wolves and lions and a plethora of other animals came rushing in as well. I heard a few screams, and the sound of breaking glass.

I heard a faint chant of, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" emanating from one of the adjacent rooms, and I knew that we had been found.

The Cabals were here.

But the overwhelming question was...

_How did they know?_

* * *

"Hello, there," tinkled an innocent sounding voice.

Chloe just floated there, unable to say anything.

"I am the last test. Do not worry, you have no trials to face, you just need to know the answer to my question."

Suddenly Chloe was able to nod her head in affirmation.

.

_"I am all that you are,_

_bottled up in your jar._

_._

_We are one,_

_but you know me none._

_._

_Unlock me,_

_and the powers that be,_

_will come loose,_

_and be of your use._

_._

_I am your shadow._

_._

_I follow where you go._

_You will never escape me_

_._

_You need to embrace me._

_._

_So given the choice,_

_between knowing and not,_

_is the wise choice here,_

_to accept me,_

_or not?"_

.

Chloe answered without hesitation, after finding her voice.

"I accept myself."

"You made a wise choice, Chloe...,"

* * *

"Derek!"

I heard a panicked voice to my left, and I saw Simon running towards us.

"Derek, we need to get out of here!" That belonged to Tori, a serious look taking hold of hr expression.

"No shit. Come on, I think I might be able to find a way past them."

She nodded sagely and Simon followed suit.

I opened the door, and looped around the house. Weren't the Cabals supposed to be serious tacticians who enjoyed experimenting on the human body? They had seriously shitty methods of doing a full-blown take-down. Three of us were just able to get out of the house, completely unscathed, and without any confrontations.

Shit, what had they put on us?

"Guys, we need serious cover _now_ not later. Follow me into the forest, and be quick about it. I don't know what's happening to anyone else right now, but if we are going to help _anybody_ we need to be alive."

"Jesus christ, Derek, we're doing the best we fucking can, will you just...lay off? Not everyone here is a fucking _werewolf with preternatural senses_ goddammit!

"Tori, shut up, and follow me. You too, Simon."

Actually, I had almost forgotten he was there until I saw him next to Tori.

"Oh, and Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a serious conversation."

"About what?" Oh, there was that innocent voice. The tone and inflection were believable, and maybe yesterday I _would _ have believed him. But then, that was before I knew that he was so good at lying. I felt my expression darken, and my lip curl in anger.

"I think you know what."

* * *

Chloe was suddenly plopped into a land where the grass was regular green, and the sky was normal blue. She was on a little island surrounded by water. But she was not reflected in the water. Instead, there was a whole other world. Dark sky and skeletal trees with gossamer coatings of transparent leaves. She hesitantly touched the surface of the water, and when it finished rippling, she saw three forms.

"Chloe."

Chloe's head snapped up, and she realized that the forms were on her side of the water. With eyes filled with awe and insatiable curiosity she took in the appearances of the three girls in front of her. One of them was clearly a zombie, but she looked very much alive, rather than the others that she had seen. The other girl was dressed in a white linen dress, and she was draped in crystals. The third was just a vague silhouette with intelligent blue eyes shining out at her.

They were all her.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked hesitatingly.

"We are your powers. The manifestations of them. We are now in your soul, and you have come to us to ask a question. What is it?"

Chloe stared at them blankly. They were her powers? Since when had magical powers become sentient beings? But, she had seen stranger things, so she decided to just roll with it.

"Well, the only thing I can really think to ask is pretty mundane...," she trailed off.

"Ah, but it isn't. Nothing that calls for amphetan is mundane. Ask us, Chloe."

"Well, okay. Uh, what is wrong with Simon, and how can I help him?"

Their smiles darkened, and the air around them started to crackle with energy.

.

_"The one who must fight to overcome_

_has two sides,_

_one light,_

_and one dark._

_._

_By most he is very successful,_

_but only some know to terrifying truth,_

_because, you see, the only outcome_

_than can come of this_

_is either_

_pain_

_or despair._

_._

_You must seek the answers from_

_the knowledge that only you possess_

_for if you don't_

_the one who fights to overcome_

_will perish._

_._

_If you fail to find the problem,_

_that lies within,_

_you shall never_

_ever_

_get rid of those you hate_

_the most."_

.

The moment that they finished talking, it seemed that those words were imprinted on her brain.

But they weren't done yet.

.

_"The pendant that hangs_

_in the center of your neck_

_has changed_

_liquid rubies_

_crystallized sapphire_

_royal amethyst._

_._

_Thrice it has changed_

_and thrice more it shall_

_it changes with you_

_with what you become._

_._

_In order to fight what is to come_

_you must save the one who fights_

_you must find the one that aims for death_

_you must understand what is wrong_

_but above all_

_you must defeat_

_The First One._

_._

_And so, failure to complete these tasks_

_will make your pendant bleed_

_slowly it will drip_

_until the faelite_

_has completely died out."_

Then she felt like she was being sucked out of her body and being thrown around in a tornado simultaniously.

And the world went white.

_**END OF BOOK ONE.**_


End file.
